World Killer
by CSIvHP11
Summary: This fic wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is, what happenes when a world wide serial is attacking while the team are teens? and what if one is the final victim? then returns years later with amnisia? an AU fic, GSR duh, YoBling, and other ships
1. Fight

**Don't own, this fic would not leave me alone, so I decided to write it down. the _Italics_ are the perps POV, so it is a little disoriented, he is crazy. RRSVP a le fin. I have decided to put this up now, both in honor of Leap day, the day that only appears every four years, and the 106th day since Sara/Jorja left CSI, she shall hopefully return soon**

"Sara Ann Sidle, We have told you repeatedly, we do not want you to see that boy" Lauren screamed at her daughter.

"Mom, why don't you like him, you don't even know him" Sara screamed back.

"He is eighteen, you're only fifteen" Dan Sidle joined in.

"So, three years, such an age gape, you would of even noticed if we had met in five years, why now?"

"He goes to collage, you are a junior in high school, there is a huge difference" Laura said, trying to calm the 'conversation' down.

"You're mothers right," Dan started. "Go to you're room, now" he added when she didn't move a muscle, she turned and stormed up the stairs, followed by her door slamming shut, and finished with the lock click shut.

"What are we going to do with her?" Laura asked her husband.

"I don't know" Dan replied as they sat down and turned the news on.

'And unfortunately, the World Killer has struck again. For those who have yet to hear about this killer, he has been moving around the world, and kidnapping women from different countries. This is his twelfth attack, and has slowly been getting closer to the US.

'His first victim was Amaya Sang from Japan, a thirty-five year old teacher. The next was from Russia, Irina Yankosliv a thirty-three year old farmer's wife. After that came Chinas thirty-four year old stay-at-home mom, Feng Sum. India came next with Alpana Barka a thirty-one year old market stand owner. After her was twenty-eight year old Pahana Derkat, an unemployed woman from Saudi Arabia. Nakia Solpun a thirty-year-old doctor was taken from Egypt, and shortly after Artemis Atherni a twenty-seven year old pre-school director from Greece was taken. She was followed by Bibiana Linguin a twenty-five year old waitress from Italy. Twenty-three year old, Crescentia Ugolsot, a German factory worker followed her. The rest, Chantal Lunette a French twenty-four year old, Isabelle Gargen a twenty-year-old from Spain, and Alice Harpen a nineteen-year-old from England were all students in college. All women are taken of the streets; he takes whatever was in their hands, places it on the ground, and leaves a map of the world on it, with the countries he has already hit crossed of

'Many people are starting to worry, where is he going next? Many people fear that his next target will be the States. Husbands won't let their wives leave the house alone, and fathers are getting more worried about the ages of the women he has taken already. With the age slowly going down, and the only similarities in all the victims is their gender, we have no idea what age and ethnic group he is going to target next. It could be anyone anywh…' Dan clicked it off with the remote.

"Who would do that?" he asked to no one. He had been following it since they realized that it was a world wide serial. He just sat there with his wife until they heard a crash from outside. Laura rushed upstairs to Saras' room, while Dan ran outside to see what, or who, had caused the noise.

When Laura finally managed to get the door open, she found the room empty, and the window open. She looked out the window and saw Dan standing on the ground, inspecting the now broken tree branch that had previously been about two feet under the window.

"I'm going to kill that girl," Dan said from under her. He turned around, and Laura rushed down the stairs, they climbed into the car and started to search the streets for their condemned teenager.

* * *

Sara Sidle watched as her parents' car drove past, and she crawled out from under the bush when they were out of site. After she brushed herself off, she started to walk in the opposite direction her parents had vanished to. She had made plans to meet her friends, and every intention of going. It wasn't long before she was walking through the entrance of the park she always met her friends. She walked past the currently deserted playground, and toward the trees that bordered the park on one side. She could see that everyone was already there. 

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," she said as she walked up to them.

"No problem, we just got here anyway" Nick Stokes replied.

"Ya, but you normally are the first one here, so what happened?" Warrick Brown asked.

"My parents sent me to my room, they don't want me to see Gil anymore" she replied.

"And why don't they want you to see me anymore?" a voice asked from behind her, as she felt someone lift her off the ground.

"Hey baby, they think you're to old for me, being in college and everything" she replied as he put her back down.

"They do have a point" he said, the joke laced into his voice.

"Hey, you're not supposed to agree with them, plus its only a three years difference, and they are four years apart, I don't see why it should matter" she argued, with just a little less fun in her voice then in his.

"I know" he replied in mock defeat.

"So, now that that's done, what do you guys want to do?" Catherine Willows asked.

"Lets go see a movie" Greg Sanders eagerly replied. "We can go see that new movie, what's it called?"

"Voice Mail?" Nick suggested.

"Yeah, that one" Greg agreed.

"Fine by me, anyone have a problem?" Gil asked, and when no one spoke out he continued. "So, we're going to see Voice Mail, and its agreed, lets go."

They all started to walk back through the park, and down the road. The theater was about a mile away, but they had walked farther then that, they all preferred to walk then to driving, first of all, because only one of them had a car (Gils' bug), and only two others could (legally) drive.

_

* * *

He could see her, his next target, she was perfect, sure a little younger then the others, but that was the joy of it, the surprise the world would get when they saw how young he would go. He felt an instant connection with her the moment he lay his eyes on her. He felt like the last twelve had been practice. He had always been able to read people with a little as one glance, and he could see the strength that lay inside of her, the fiery passion that burnt in her heart. He was as sure as he could be as he pulled out the map, and finally added the United States to the countries with big black X's through them._

* * *

"How much money does everybody have?" Warrick asked. 

"I got paid yesterday, I have thirty dollars of spending cash" Gil replied.

"I have seventeen from mowing lawns on my block" Nick added.

"My parents gave me a twenty to get out of the house," Greg said.

"Funny, my parents did the same with a ten" Warrick commented.

"I left my money in the house when I snuk out, sorry" Sara put in.

"I have twenty-three dollars, babysitting money" Catherine finished.

"So we have $100 all together," Sara quickly added up in her head. It was another thing they always did, pool their money together so they could do more stuff.

"So, we can all get tickets, and our own food" Greg added.

"Yup, lets go inside" Catherine said, and the rest just noticed that they had arrived at the theater about two minutes ago.

* * *

"That was a good movie," Greg said as they walked out into the dim outside light. 

"Yeah, freaky at some points, but still good" Catherine agreed.

"Hey guys, I better call my folks, see you" Warrick said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I'll tag along with you" Catherine commented as they walked off.

"What about you guys?" Grissom asked the last three, since he was the oldest, he would always make sure the others made it home safe.

"My moms here to pick me and Greggo here up, don't worry about us," Nick said, as his moms' car pulled up to the curb, him and Greg climbed inside, and she drove away.

_

* * *

She was alone, except for that boy, but he could take him out, he's taken out bigger guys. They started to walk, and he noticed how the boys' arm was around her waist and holder her close. He noticed how she leaned into his embrace, and let him lead the way. He noticed the comfortable silence that had enveloped them. He was jealous of the boy, none of the other victims had him so captivated, and yet, none of the other victims were so young, and pure, so untouched, he wanted her so bad, and this boy was in his way._

* * *

"I guess that leaves us to walk" Gil said as he turned to Sara. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. 

"You won't here me complaining" she replied.

"I know you won't, but you are going to be in some huge sh…crap when you get home" he told her.

"I know, and that's a chance I'm taking, now isn't it?" she questioned.

"I guess so" he responded, and they fell into a comfortable silence as the sky got darker.

About half way back to her house Gil stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"Nothing, for a second I thought I heard somthing behind us" he replied, and they started to walk again.

They could see her house when he stopped again.

"Who's there?" he asked, only half expecting someone to answer, when a fist flew out of the darkness and hit him square in the jaw.

"Gil!" Sara screamed.

"As for you girl, you're coming with me" a deep voice said as a man stepped out from the shadows. Sara turned around and started to run toward her house. She could hear the mans heavy stops following her, and ran as fast as she could. Even though she was running her top speed, she could tell by his even breaths that he could run faster if her wanted, yet, he seemed to enjoy the chase.

She got to her house, but her parents hadn't returned from looking for her, and she had left her key in her room. She ran back down the driveway, and across the street. She ran back the way she came, towards Gil. She had to make sure he was fine. She lost him for a while, and could see Gil laying on the ground, he was starting to come back, and was groaning, when she felt a hand wrap itself around her ankle. She fell hard, and before she could react, the man had tied her up and placed her purse on the ground at the exact spot she had been standing before he had tripped her. She saw him put a folded piece of paper into it, and he started to walk towards her. He bent down next to her, and cupped her cheek with his hand; she tried to move away from the touch, but was paralyzed with terror.

"You're the final one, and you're perfect for it" he whispered into her ear before punching her harder then he had punched Gil. The last thing she remembered was Gil calling out her name, as she was thrown into a car and blanket of darkness wrapped around her._

* * *

_

_He had her, he had followed them all this way from the theater, and she almost escaped. She had more fire in her spirit then he had first assumed, and that was a dangerous assumption. But, he had her, and the fear in her eyes will forever give him joy as long as he can draw up the memory. Her fear fed him power that none of the others could ever dream of giving him, it made him feel untouchable, invincible. She was his, but that yell, from the boy will never leave him either. That boy would of defended her to his last breath if he could of, and as he drove away, the boy tried, chasing after the car, until he put it in reverse and ran him down. Due to the crowd that had immediately formed around the boy, it was safe to say he was still alive, and that was bad, from the look in that boys eyes, he will stop at nothing until he gets the girl back, safe and sound._

**Now seriously, how many of you did NOT see that coming, anyway, if the rest isnt all up by now, it should be up soon, RRSVP**


	2. Gone

All he felt was pain, and it hurt, a lot. He couldn't move, and just lying there, breathing caused him pain. The black that surrounded him was slowly getting lighter, until he could see his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed.

"Gil, can you hear me?" a voice said from his side. He turned to the sound and saw Catherine sitting in one of the hard chairs that lined the walls. He tried to talk, but his throut was too dry to, he nodded instead. "Thank God, we were worried about you," she said. "Everyone else is in the waiting room, the doctors would only let one person in," she explained while getting him some water.

"Do you know where Sara is?" he asked when he could talk.

"No, I'm sorry, but, they found her purse, with one of those damn maps in it. He took her, the World Killer. When the investigators found it, they were horrified that he would take a girl that young, everybody still is" she told him, her voice was so low that he had to lean a little towards her in order to hear her. He felt tears start to fall down his face, he had failed her, and now, she was gone.

* * *

All she felt was pain, and it hurt, so much. She tried to move, but something was preventing her from moving her body, her limbs though, could move with no problem. She opened her eyes, and what she saw scared even more then she already was. She was chained down in a small cell. The walls looked like fence material, they kind that made the little diamonds, only stronger. She could hear a quiet murmur in the room her call was in, but she couldn't understand any of it, it didn't even sound English. 

After lying there for a while she finally heard something she could understand.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked, with a British accent.

"Yeah" she replied, she looked around, and when her eyes adjusted to the light a little more she could see out of her cell. She saw three more cells, the only difference between them and her own cell was the size, and the occupants. They all held four women.

She looked around to try and see the woman who had talked to her. She saw her in the cell next to hers.

"Are you sure? You've been out for a while" the woman said.

"A little sore, but I'll live" Sara admitted, while pulling herself into a sitting position. When there she could look around better. The room they were in was dark, even though it seemed so bright. The other people in the room were in nothing but their bras and underwear. They all held some painful looking bruises, cuts and burns.

"How did he get you?" the woman she had been talking to asked.

"I was walking home with my boyfriend when he attacked us. Oh God, Gil, he hurt Gil" and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Is Gil you're boyfriend?"

"Yes, I wasn't even supposed to be with him, my parents sent me to my room, because of him. He's three years older then me, but is already in college" she explained.

"Qu'elle age a tu?" another women from the cell next to hers asked. (**AN, sorry if I spelled it wrong, I can't spell in English, and even though I'm in French 3, I've known English my entire life, so don't expect me to be able to spell in French, it means, _'How old are you?'_)**

"J'ai quinze ans" Sara answered, she had taking French in school. **(I am 15 years old)**

"That basterd," Alice muttered under her breath, having also studed French in high school.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Sara asked.

"Oh, sorry about that. My name is Alice, and these are Isabella, Chantal, Crescentia" she said, pointing to the three other women in her cell. She moved on to the cell across the room from her. "That's Pahana, Nakia, Artemis, and Bibiana. And over in the last cell is Amaya, Irina, Feng, and Alpana" she finished, everyone looked up at the mention of their name, so Sara had a face to put with each name.

"I'm Sara" she told them.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Sara, but you're going to go through hell here. We never thought he would take someone as young as you."

* * *

"Mr. And Ms. Sidle, I'm sorry to inform you but you're daughter" the officer was cut of by Laura. 

"Sara, what happened, did that boyfriend of hers hurt her? I told her it would happen" she said.

"No, we don't know how she is, we don't even know were she is" he informed them.

"What, what happened?" Dan asked, Laura was speechless.

"I'm sorry, but Saras' purse was found, with a map in it, she was the latest, and we believe final victim of the World Killer.

"Ow..our Sara? A…are you sure it our S..sara?" Laura stuttered, after finally finding her voice.

"Unfortunately, yes. The purse had her student ID, and library card in it, we also had her friends identify it" he explained.

"That would be her boyfriend isn't it?" Dan asked.

"That depends, what is her boyfriends name?"

"Gil Grissom" Laura replied.

"Then no, Gil Grissom is in the hospital, he was hit by a car that backed into him, then drove of at least fifteen miles over the limit, according to witnesses. They said that he was chasing the car, while screaming 'Sara' as loud as he could" the doctor explained.

* * *

"Today, a tragedy occurred, the World Killer hit the US, not even two days after the last attack, unfortunately, the victim this time was four years younger then the last victim. This time, the victim was Sara Sidle, a high school student from Las Vegas. Sara was fifteen, and didn't even have her license yet. She was taken while walking home with her boyfriend, Gil Grissom. He was knocked out, and the killer took the girl. While he drove away with her, Gil ran after the car, only to be run over by the perp backing up. If you have any information, or have seen a black dodge truck, with the license plates 'KEGU-398', please contact the information hotline-1(800)-lock-u-up, thank you" the reporter said as a picture of Sara filled the screen. Gil sat there watching the TV, tears still in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry Sara, I'm sorry" he whispered, and fell to sleep.

* * *

_She was close, soon, he would go and take her, and he would love every moment of it._


	3. Taken

"What do you mean, by hell?" Sara asked, scared for her life.

""I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry, but it is, he.. well he… he" she stammered.

"He raped you, didn't he? And he's going to do the same thing to me" Sara simply stated.

"Yes, I'm sorry" Alice said.

"Don't be, you never chose to be here, and didn't bring me here me either. It's not you're fault" Sara said, trying to comfort her.

"I know, I just can't help it, I was not only the one right before you, but I am the closest in your age, and the only one that also speaks fluent English, I can't help but feel responsible" Alice explained, a small smile on her lips. Sara was about to speak again, when light suddenly flooded the room from one corner, the one farthest from Sara, in the light was a silouhettes of a man. A few of the women cowered away from him as he walked through the room. He stopped at Saras' cell, pulled out a key, unlocked the door, and walked in. He walked over to Sara, who had curled up into a tight a ball as she could with her legs.

"Scared are you girl? You shouldn't be, I won't hurt you too bad" he whispered into her ear.

"Leave her alone" Alice said from the other cell.

"Stay out of this bitch" he yelled at her.

He grabbed Sara's ankles and pulled them away from her body. She resisted, but he was too strong. He pulled them out to some more chains, and locked her ankles into them. He moved so he was straddling her waist. His hands started to wonder, north. Sara used her free arms to cover her breasts from his hands. He looked at her, and stood up. For a second she hopped that he was leaving, and would just leave her alone. Instead he walked closer to her head. He grabbed her wrists, and, using some rope, tied her arms above her head, and to the cell wall. He walked back to her waist, and his hands continued they're wondering. They slipped under her shirt, and she felt shivers run up her spine. He pulled out a pocketknife, and she felt her blood freeze from fear.

He slipped the knife under her shirt, and dragged the blade across her stomach. She instinctively drew her stomach in to escape the ice cold metal, but he kept the blade on her skin. He slowly started to put more pressure on the blade, she felt it pierce her skin, and the warm blood flow down her skin.

When the blade had circled her stomach a few times, he moved it up. It pierced the fabric of her shirt, and formed a small slit. He pulled the knife out of the slit and out from under her shirt. He pushed two of his fingers into the slit, and ripped her shirt down the middle. His hands continued they're wondering without the knife and moved around her torso, unclasping her bra. He didn't remove it though. He, instead, pulled his hands back and started to unbutton her jeans.

He pulled the denim down her legs, and sat up a little more, while still straddling her waits. He looked down on her with such joy in his eyes that she had to look away. She turned her head to look at Alice. Alice looked at her with fear, disgust and sorrow in her eyes. When she noticed Sara looking at her with tears swimming in the teens' eyes, she mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' and started to cry herself. Sara kept watching her as he continued. After a while, he forced her to look at him, and pushed his lips against hers, and forced his tongue into her mouth. She started to cry harder, and it only intensified when he removed her bra and underwear without moving his lips from hers.

* * *

"All right Mr. Grissom, here are you're release forms" the doctor said as he walked into the room with a clipboard in his hand. He handed the board to Gil, who quickly signed the papers. He had already told the police what had happened, and had stayed his day of observation. He was ready to leave, ready to help look for Sara. He had dressed earlier, so all he had to do was sign those stupid papers, and he was gone.

* * *

"Hey Gil, you alright?" Nick asked as the gang sat around the playground in the park. 

"What, oh, yeah, I'm fine" he replied.

"You sure man, you seem to be distant, very distant" Greg pressed.

"Greg, how do you think I feel, my girlfriend was just kidnapped by some psycho who has been evading capture all over the world" Gil said with no emotion to his voice to speak of.

"You have to remember man, she was our friend as well" Warrick told him.

"But did you love her?" Gil asked, they were all only partially surprised, they had know that their two friends had something special, but not that it extended that far.

"Gil, none of us loved her the way you did, but she was my best friend since we were in third grade, and I was the only one who would talk to her because she had just skipped a grade. I loved her like a sister, and I'm sure these guys loved her the same way. We have all known each other since elementary school, and our love for each other is great, and it feels like a large hole has appeared in my heart. So yes, we all did love her" Catherine all but yelled at him, even though her voice was raising.

"I'm sorry guys, it's hard. I was with her, and he took one punch at me and I went down. I couldn't do anything to protect her, she ran for her life as I lay on the pavement, unconscious" he whispered. They all gathered around him, and they had one big group hug (**A/N, spreading the love, sorry, back to the fic**). When they broke up they all split up and headed home.

_

* * *

He could tell, just by looking at her, he was her first, and that just made it so much sweeter. He could still taste her from her tears flowing into his mouth. He had been right, she was sweet, sweeter then he had expected. Her skin was soft under his rough hands, and her warm blood and tears gave him more energy then he had had with the others. They had all been opened before, but her, oh no, she was fresh. Her screams still rang through his ears, they were music, the kind you would download onto your Ipod _(**A/N, I don't own Ipod, BTW**)_, or MP3, then listened to, over and over again. He would do that next time, bring his MP3, and record her screams, they were better then the screams of the others. Their screams were different in a way he could not understand, but they were, and he loved it. He loved the way he squirmed beneath him, trying, in vain, to escape. He had loved aspect about it; he was glad he had found her._


	4. Locker

**So, a new chap for this fic as well. This one has another POV, just a teacher from Saras high school, but still. I left what happens before the announcments, cause I'm sure that you don't all live in the States, so you might not do the Pledge and th moment of silence, so, this way, you can put what ever in front. RRSVP**

He had left, but Sara was still crying, while Alice was trying to comfort her.

"Sara, come on, please stop crying" Alice whispered just loud enough for Sara to hear her. "He really does it, believe me. He has a system."

"Wa…what system?" Sara managed to get out.

"He only does it to one a day, and he skips a day each time, so he won't get back to you in 26 days, I'm sorry, but it's the best I can do" Alice told her.

"It's alright, its not you fault, its all my fault" Sara said.

"No, it's not your fault" Alice argued.

"Yes it is, if I hadn't snuk out, he wouldn't of been able to get me, if I had even seen a different movie, or had gone home with another friend, I wouldn't be here fight now" Sara explained.

"I wish, but it's not true. He chooses his victims, he sees you, and in his mind, he already sees you as his. So, even if he hadn't had a chance to get you last night, he would have gotten you somehow. I now its hard to accept, but it's the truth" Alice told her, her tone saying she was done arguing.

"I know, but I miss everyone, I mean, the last time I saw my parents, they were climbing into the car, to search for me, after I had snuk out" Sara said.

"Don't worry, when you get found, they will forget about that, and just focus on the fact that you're home" Alice comforted her.

"Thanks" Sara replied, before they quieted down, and slowly, they all fell into their own dreams.

* * *

"Gil, what are you doing here?" Laura asked when she opened the door.

"I'm sorry, about everything" he said.

"What are you talking about?" she wondered.

"It's all my fault that Sara is gone, it's all mine" he told her.

"Come inside" she ordered him. She turned to the side as he walked into the house. She led him to the couch, and sat him down.

"I don't understand Gil, what do you mean, your fault?" she asked.

"I was with her when she was taken, and he got one punch at me, and I was down. Sara, he chased her, he chased her down, until he tripped her, punched her unconscious, and threw her into the car. I chased the car, but he hit me instead. I let him get away, it's all my fault Sara is gone, I'm sorry" he explained, his head down and eyes half closed.

"Gil, we don't blame you, he probraly would of gotten her if her father had been with her, or if she had been with a larger group of people" Laura told him. She liked the boy, just not dating her daughter until she got a little older, but she couldn't help feel sorry for him, he looked so defeated, and he had convinced himself he was the reason Sara was gone.

"You don't understand, it goes before that, she snuk out to see _me_, and had to sneak out, because of _me_. We were walking because _my_ car isn't big enough to hold all of us. Do you see a pattern here? Cause I sure do" he replied.

"No, all I see is the boyfriend of my daughter, blaming himself sick about her being taken," she said, causing Gil to look up. "I'm sorry if we were to hard on you two, and I can see how much you two care for each other, but this is not your fault. If it is anyone's, its me and her father, we are the ones that sent her to her room, so she had to sneak out" she continued trying to stop him from blaming himself.

* * *

Henry Viscer stood at the end of one of the main hallways in Las Vegas High School. Even though the students were also in the hall going to their next class, it was eerily quiet. The school had been like this since Sara had been taken. He shook his head. Sara had been in his best class. He had liked the girl, she had had so much potential, and even though she had already been a year younger then the rest of the grade, she was still one of the smartest ones there. He looked up as the hall quickly emptied and the bell rang. He looked down the hall, and saw something around one of the lockers. He walked towards it. The rule was that the students weren't allowed to decorate their lockers, and he planed to put a note on the door to remind that locker owner, until he saw it.

A few students had really taken their time to decorate this locker. It was completely covered in black construction paper, with white paper taped all over it. He hadn't noticed before that this locker had been Sara's, and at a closer look all the paper had a few of her poems on them. The students had also used silver sharpies to sign the paper. A few had written a few poems, and good-byes, but many had just written their name. At the foot of the locker were even more things, a small group of objects had been placed on the floor. In the center was a small bouquet of black roses, and a few origami hearts and flowers. In front of the bouquet a headshot of her had been put into a really nice frame, and her closest friends had signed the frame.

Henry sighed, Sara had been popular. She had not only been smart, but beautiful, and she didn't notice it in herself, she hadn't worn make-up, or flaunted her looks, and that made her more likable. She had been liked by every one in the school, both students and teachers, each year the teachers would be so impatient to see who would have her in their class. He had had her when she was a freshman, and had liked her right away. He felt blessed to have known her since then, and would never forget her.

* * *

"You may be seated for the afternoon anouncments" the voice rang through the school. A few moments later the principle voice came on.

"Today is a sad day for the entire school. One of our own was taken by the World Killer. Tomorrow we are going to gather in the football field and have a ceremony to mourn the loss of Sara Sidle. Please wear appropriate clothing, and act appropriately during the ceremony, that is all" she said her voice not hiding the tears that were obviously running down her face.

**FYI, I got the locker idea from the ep, Fallen Heros where they put the stuff under their pics, so I did it my why.**


	5. Grad

**This chap is a little different from the rest, it is a year after the last chap, and has more of Pauls thoughts then the last ones did, and he acttualy displays action, _big gasp, _anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewd it means so much to me. so please review after this one, BTW, I was bord at school so I wrote over two full pages on how they 'find' her, but need to fill the gap, tis were you come in, if you review, I just might write more.**

"On this day, exactly one year ago tragedy hit Las Vegas, and the United States as a whole. Last year was the kidnapping of fifteen-year-old Sara Sidle. No matter how hard they looked her family, friends, and the experts could not find the young girl. She was deemed dead one month after taken, even though her family and friends insist that she would not of given up that easy. Her school held a ceremony the day after she was taken, and is planning another for tomorrow. If you know anything about her disappearance, please call the hotline- 1(800)-LOCK-U-UP, thank you."

* * *

"Hey Sara, you alright?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine, thanks though" Sara replied.

"Sara, don't try to cover it up, something is bothering you, and I know it, so spill" Alice persisted.

"Fine, its just that, it has been a year since I was taken, and, I still miss them all so much" Sara explained. Alice walked over to her and pulled the teen into her arms. Since Sara had come, he had taken all but one of the cages down. They had all meet each other better, as well as teaching each other their native language.

"It be fine, you see them again, promise" Feng told her, also walking closer, the rest followed.

"I'm sorry, I know you have all been here longer but, still" Sara started, but was cut of by Artemis.

"No need to be sorry, you are younger then us, you have more in front of you then we do" she argued.

"That really doesn't help much, you had families, which really need you" Sara pushed, still as stubborn as ever.

"Oui, mais, tu have family and friends, family and friends that miss tu, miss tu a lot. Tu were still in l'ecole, mais us, we were either in college, or not in l'ecole at all" Chantal insisted. They fell silent until, one by one, they all fell asleep.

_

* * *

I have to take him out, or he will find her. He isn't close right now, but with the career he is perusing, it shouldn't be long until he figures it out. There is only one way to finish this._

"_Joe, come here" I yell._

"_What Paul?" my ungrateful brother comes in. I might not like him, but he has been great help. He's an eye doctor, and helped me get the girls contacts._

"_We are going for a drive, get the car" I tell him. He sighs and walks to the garage, and drives the car to the front. I climb in with my shotgun._

_He drives to the college were he is graduating and as soon as I see him, I open fire._

* * *

"Hey, Gil, congratulations" Nick said, walking up next to his friend.

"Ya, it's bout time you did something for yourself" Catherine added.

"Thanks guys" Gil said, in his graduating gown. He was graduating from college almost two years early. After Sara was taken, he had dived right into his schoolwork, he studied through summer, and had paid extra to take the tests early, but he had graduated top of the class. "Were do you think Sara is?" he asked them.

"I don't know, but where ever she is, she is probraly thinking about you" Warrick replied.

"You never know, she could be on her way home right now" Greg put in, they all doubted this, but it was good to be optimistic, especially since none of them believed her dead.

"Ya, I just hope she's all right" Gil said. He had hardly smiled since that day, not even today, when he got him diploma.

"We'll find her one day, don't ever doubt that" Catherine told him.

"Plus, the crime lab has already offered you a job," Nick said, it had been their plan since child hood, they all planned on becoming CSI's when they were older, and that desire had only intensified when Sara had been taken.

Suddenly Gils' eyes start to follow a car. His face bleaches, and his mouth is open in surprise.

"Gil, what's wrong?" Catherine asked, just before the shooting starts. Right after the shooting starts, the screaming does. Everybody drops to the ground to stay out of the line of fire.

Soon, the bullets stopped, and the car speed of, only to be chased by a line of police cruisers. Their lights were flashing, and their sirens blaring.

"Gil, what's wrong?" Warrick asked, noticing the blank look on his friends' face.

"That car, was the one Sara was taken away in" he whispered.

"Are you sure? It could of just been the same make and model" Greg replied.

"Yes, it has the same license plates" he told them.

"What does this mean?" Nick asked.

"It means, the perp is scared of us, or me, and he wants us out of the picture. He wants at least me dead. I think he's afraid I will find Sara, she has to be alive" he finished, as the paramedics rolled up to make sure everyone was safe.

_

* * *

Can't he drive any faster? I swear, it seems like he wants to get caught, then again, he has always been able to get away from the police. He slows to a stop, I stare at him as the police behind us skid next to us. The cop gets out, and Joe speeds up ahead._

"_We have to go to the house" I tell him, and he makes his way there. When we get there I walk into the girl's room. They are all asleep crowded around Sidle. Its sweet, but it won't help her._

_I pull one of the older girls from the group. She wakes up and starts to scream, which causes the rest to wake up as well. I have to kill some of them, and I already know which ones will survive._

**I know, I left a small cliffie, bad girl, go to your room, but I'm pretty sure you will live, so as you do, review it, and I mean it.**


	6. Blood

**Sorry for the lack of updates, but I got on my school soccer team, we have practice, or a game, almost every school day, and my other team has started with games again, so I am seriously packed with stuff, and no time for anything else I hope somebody is still reading this, if you are, please review at the end, twould mean so much to me, thanks**

_I have to kill some of them, and I already know which ones will survive._

* * *

Sara slowly opened her eyes as Alpana screamed. When her eyes finished adjusting she saw her in the hands of Paul. He had a knife at her throat, which obviously had more pressure on it as the time went on. She looked around at the other girls; they had a fearful look in their eyes to match hers. 

"Eleven of you are going to die, the other two are going to watch every second of it" Paul told them. Alpanas' eyes started to leak with tears as she stood there. He started to put even more pressure on the knife, and before long, her neck was coated with her crimson blood. The rest stared at her, unable to move, as her breathing slowed, and finally stopped. He let her body drop to the ground, and pushed her away with his foot,

Paul reached down to grab one of the others, and even though they had all scooted away from him, he caught hold of Crescentia. He did the same to her, as well as to Feng, Amaya, Irina, Isabelle, Nakia and Pahana. He slowly slit their throats, then just pushed then to the side. When he had reduced the number to the last five, he changed his method.

After Pahana had bleed out, he grabbed Artemis, and instead of slitting her throat, he stabbed her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain that filled every corner of her body and twisted her face. She gripped her stomach with both hands and slowly, the blood dripped out between her fingers. Paul grabbed her shoulder, and forced her to straiten her back, she cried out in pain as the hole in her stomach ripped. He then plunged the knife into her chest, right between two of her ribs and punctured her lung. Her mouth was open in a soundless scream, as blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth, leaving deep red streams outlining her chin. He pulled the knife out from inside of her, and threw her to the side. She landed with a thud, and as the life left her, her blood gurgled around her mouth, foaming, and turning to a pale red.

He then grabbed Bibiana, and slowly and painfully slit her wrists. She screamed as he severed her fingers at the joints. Her screams slowly silenced as the life left her body. As they watched the spark of life drain from her eyes, the finale three all feared who was going to be the last one, and who was going to live.

This time, before he grabbed one, he stood there; staring at them before reaching out his blood covered arm and grabbing one of their arms. She screamed for her life as he pulled her to him, and the other two screamed as well, for the fear of what was going to come next.

* * *

_I can feel their blood on my hands, it's so warm, and I love it. I can see the look of fear in all of their eyes. Fearing both the death now, and the life of hell, I love that look, and shall forever cherish it. I still have to find a way to dispose of the bodies, with out being found, well, I'll worry about that later. Now, to finish the job._

* * *

"Can any one tell me what happened?" Detective Sarlino asked as he walked through the crowds outside the university. He was immediately bombarded with at least fifty different stories. He looked around the area for any one that wasn't talking. He spotted a small group of people sitting in the grass to the side. He made his way over to them. 

"Hello, I'm Detective Sarlino, can you tell me what happened" he asked when he reached them.

"Hi, I'm Catherine Willows" the only female in the group started. "I don't remember much, just the Gil suddenly froze, right before the bullets started."

"Why is that?" Sarlino asked, looking at the males, trying to figure out which one was Gil.

"The car" one of them, Gil, started. "It was the same one that Sara Sidle was taken in last year."

"Can you be sure?"

"Yes, I was there when she was taken, I was hit by that car. I could never forget it" Gil explained. When he asked the others, they gave the same story as Catherine. After asking the rest of the witnesses, he drove back to the lab to talk to the CSIs'.

* * *

"So, is this the first clue in a year old cold case?" CSI Samantha Forbet asked after Sarlino told them what Gil had told him. 

"Yes, the boy was Sara Sidles boyfriend before she was taken, he is also going to start working here soon" Sarlino replied.

"So, what does this mean?" CSI Daniel Queal questioned.

"There are a few possibilities" their supervisor, Wendy Desem, told them. "He could possibly want to start another crime spree, or he still has the girls, or at least Sidle, and they are alive."

"But, if they are, where are they?" CSI Tara Logtin asked.

"I want to reopen the World Killer case, Forbet, I want you to get Waleg, and look over the old case evidence and information. The rest of us will look at the new case" Wendy ordered, and they all went to their assignments. "Queal, I'm going to call the Sidles, I'll be there in a little bit."

"Okay" Daniel replied, then left the room. Wendy walked to her office and, after checking the phone book, dialed the Sidles number. The phone was picked up on the second ring.

"Hello" Laura said on the other side.

"Hello, My name is Wendy Desem, from the crime lab" Wendy introduced her self.

"I'm Laura Sidle, why did you call?" Laura asked.

"Have you heard about the shooting at the university?" Wendy asked.

"Yes."

"Well, one of the witnesses that saw the car, well, he identified it as the car that took you daughter" Wendy explained.

"What?" Laura whispered.

"This gives us reason to believe that your daughter just might still be alive."

"You mean, Sara could still be alive?" Laura asked. In the background Wendy could hear her husband asking Laura what was happening.

"There is the possibility, but even if she is, please don't get your hopes up to far, her life is still in danger, and we still might never find her."

"But she might still be alive, that's good enough, it's better then believing that she is dead" Laura told her. "Good-bye.

"Good-bye" and they both hung up.

* * *

"What was that about?" Dan asked Laura after she hung up the phone. 

"The car that was used at the shooting was used to take Sara, they think she might still be alive" Laura explained, tears falling from her eyes.

"All we can do is hope, that's all we have left" Dan whispered as he pulled her close.

**I just found the irony of having a cliffie in the middle of a chap, don't you find that ironic, anyway, I will update faster if you review, and even faster for every correct guess on which ones survived, so guess, or don't, I really don't care either way as long as you review. Happy St. Pattys day**


	7. Sirens

**I have finally updated this, it took me long enough right?? plus, I have left you a cliffie, review for more, and it will hopefully be up soon:)**

She couldn't stop crying, why hadn't he just killed her instead? She didn't understand, and guessed that she never would.

"Hey, it'll be alright, you'll see" Alice soothed her, wrapping her arms around Saras' thin shoulders.

"You don't know that, you can never know that" Sara replied, staring at Chantal's dead body, which lay in front of her and Alice as they waited for him to come back for them. He had told them that he would be back in a few minutes, and that had been about half an hour earlier, so they were both on edge. The fell into a long silence until it was broken by him bursting through the door.

He walked up to the two hostages left, blindfolded them, tied their hands behind their backs, and quickly lead them out the room. As they walked through the doorway, Sara felt someone else brush past her.

"You know what to do with the bodies" he said to the other person, and she was being pushed again. Before long, she was being lifted and thrown into a small cramped area, with Alice already in it. She was in the trunk of his car. She felt the car start to reeve as it was turned on, and heard the gravel underneath the tires. Not long after she heard sirens coming closer, then stopping, and finally growing quieter. After a while, the hum and movement of the car lulled her to sleep.

A few hours later she was woken by more sirens, and these one didn't stop. She felt the car speed up, but the sirens kept coming. She soon felt the car slow down to a crawl, and the sirens did as well, when suddenly the car burst off again. The sirens soon fell behind, even though they were still barely audible.

She was starting to fear that they would get away, when the car started to swerve. She heard Alice pray under her breath, when the car stopped suddenly. She heard the front of the car cave in, and a few loud curses before the silence settled in. It was suddenly broken when the trunk was forced open. She saw a silhouette against the sunlight. The man pulled both her and Alice out of the trunk, put them on their knees, and pulled out a knife.


	8. Death

**Yeah, quick update. I have decideed to update now cause of the long wait before, plus I'm bored, and have nothing better to do(seriously, you can't argue that homework i better:)) so, I am updateing, plus, I havehave some marvoulus plot bunnies visit me just now, review at the end:)**

He raised the knife, and lowered it to her bonds. He cut through the rope, and freed their hands. Sara and Alice shakily stood up, and saw his face. It looked nicer then the others, he had a twinkle in his eyes that just made you trust him.

"Go, quick, before he wakes up" he gasped, and they first noticed the blood that covered his front. "I never wanted to be apart of this, but, family is the most important thing in my family, and he's my older brother, so I had to do it."

"It's okay, we forgive you" Alice told him. He smiled, and fell to the ground. Alice checked his pulse, and when she found none, they started to walk out into the desert that surrounded them.

After a while they were lost in a sea of yellows, greys, and browns. They kept tripping, and the other helped them up. They wondered, and never found shelter. After the first day Sara could tell Alice was getting weak. She was tripping more, and she kept swerving. Eventually they found a small cave that was big enough to hold both of them in it. They stayed there for the night, and Alice woke with the sun.

"I need to stay here Sara" she said when Sara was getting ready to leave.

"No, why?" Sara asked.

"I wont make it much farther, you have a better chance them me" she explained.

"But if I don't have you, I won't make it."

"Sara, you have a better chance then me. I was hurt during the crash, you weren't, you can still make it."

"No, either you come with me, or I stay" Sara said. Alice could see that Sara was serious, and caved.

A few hours later Alice knew she couldn't go any further, and fell to the ground. Sara went to help her up, but her friend couldn't move.

"Alice, please, don't do this to me, please" she said through tears.

"Sara, just go, I'm almost dead, I won't make it, please just go" Alice begged. Sara fell to the ground, and gave her a hug. She held her friend close, not letting her grip go at all, even as she felt the heart beat slow down, minute after minute. After all her tears were gone, and she felt even more empty inside then she had ever thought possible, she felt Alice go limp in her arms. She pulled back a little, and didn't feel Alice's breath on her skin. She didn't feel the beat of her heart anymore, and knew the life had left her.

"NO!!" she cried out to the air, the desert, the earth. She slumped forward over Alice, who she had laid down, and more tears came. Her tears made Alices' shirt wet, but she didn't care. Her best friend for the past year, was dead. He rock, her anchor in hell was dead. She didn't care if her crying led him to her, al she wanted was Alice to suddenly jump back up, and sooth the tears again.

The sky was dark when she gained the will to move again. She, however, wouldn't leave until she had buried Alice. She managed to make a small dent in the sand, just big enough for her friend to lay in. She covered her with a light dusting of sand, and moved some rocks to try and keep the animals away. She soon set off, away from the now rising sun.


	9. Questions

**I have been update this quite a lot havnt I? anyway, thanks for the reviews. BTW go to this site- www(dot)peta(dot)org/feat/sexiestvegetariancelebrity2008/index.asp?cweeklyenews, and vote Jorja Fox as te sexiest Female Veggitarien. She may not be on the show right now, but we can show her that we still support her:)**

She walked, and walked, and walked. She wasn't aware of the time, or where she was. She spun around, and only saw sand, just sand. Wait, in the distance, there was a light blue snake. She stumbled her way towards it, and soon fell into a stream of cool water. She drank until she couldn't drink anymore, and kept going. She felt the heat of the sun beat down on her head, and soon the moon cooled the air, but the sand still burnt the soles of her feet. As she walked, her memories dimmed, and grew fuzzy. She strained to remember the names, the faces, and the people who meant the most to her.

There were her parents, but did her mom have blond or brown hair? Did her dad have green or blue eyes? And what were their names? What was her last name? Did she have any siblings?

Then there was her group of best friends. How many were there? Six, seven, eight? She knew there was one other girl, but what was her name? Was she older, or younger then her? There were a few guys, but how many? Was she dating any of them? How old were they? Did they all go to the same school? Did they have any classes together? How did they meat? Where did they live?

Her mind then turned to another group of people. All females, but who? She knew they were all older then her, but how much? What were their names? Where did they come from? And who was they guy who chilled her to the bone and sent a shiver down her spine?

And what about her? Who was she? All she remembers was the name Sara. How old was she? What grade was she in? Why was she in the desert? She remembered a crash, and a death. But who died? Why had they crashed? Were had they been going?

She suddenly felt the sand scrape her knees as she fell to the ground. She forced herself up, and kept walking. She kept pushing herself, and only stayed down when she collapsed onto a road. Her eyes closed, and she slipped into darkness.


	10. Comfortable

**Yeah, update!! you now have reason to rejoyce, or do you?? JK, R&R**

When she woke up she first realized that she was on something comfortable. A couch, or a bed perhaps, it had been so long since she had been on either that she didn't know. She opened her eyes, and saw a girl about her age looking down at her. The girl introduced herself, and she knew she was safe.

**Eleven Years Later**

The team looked up as Grissom walked into the room with someone behind him. They knew immediately she was here the take the space previously filled be Holly Gribbs.

"Guys, this is Chanton Dennis" he introduced the young woman. She saw everybody's eyes turn to her, she just stared right back, knowing it was the best thing to do. They were seeing if she would turn away, or stand her ground. After just over half a minute, they decided she was good, and turned back to Grissom.

"Okay, assignments. Warrick, you have a B&E, off strip. Nick, an trick roll at the Palermo. Catherine, you have a double murder in Henderson, take Chanton. I have a DB in the desert: he said, handing the slips out. He then turned out the room, followed b Nick and Warrick. Only Catherine and Chanton remained.

Chanton saw Catherines eyes turn toward her again. She knew this time the blond was silently assessing her, trying to see what type of background she came from. She knew what she looked like, with her even tan, smooth skin, and long curly hair, an easy going Californian, who didn't have to fight for anything.

Catherine suddenly stood, and walked out the door. Chanton turned and followed her out the building. When they got to the car, Catherine climbed into the divers seat, leaving the passengers seat for Chanton. Catherine drove off when they were both in the car. After about ten minutes of silence, Catherine spoke.

"Sorry about earlier, but we just lost one of our own. We are still a little sore" she explained.

"It's okay, it was the same situation at the last lab I was in. My sister jokes me about it" Chanton said.

"I'm Catherine Brown, by the way" Catherine said, holding her hand sideways for Chanton could take it.

"Chanton, but call me Chant."

"Interesting name."

"Yeah, it French for 'We Sing', my parents were a little weird."

"Where'd you grow up?"

"San Diego. You?"

"We all grew up here, the entire team. Even Nicky with his Texan accent, he was born there, but his family moved out here when he was five, he just never lost the accent."

"So you've all know each other almost your entire lives, wow."

"Yeah, and were closer cause of it."

"Is this it?" Chant asked as they pulled up to a house with a few police cruisers around it.

"Well, I'm guessing" Catherine said as they both climbed out the car.

"Catherine" a short man said as they walked up to him.

"Jim, this is Chanton Dennis, she is the new CSI. Chant, this is Captain Jim Brass, one of our homicide detectives" Catherine introduced them.

"Nice to meet you" Chant said as they shook hands.

"Same here" Brass replied.

"So, what happened?" Catherine asked.

"Two DBs, a pair of ten year old twins, one girl, one boy" Brass started to explain as they walked towards the house. "The parents went out for the night, came home and found them like this" he finished as they walked into the living room. Both Catherine and Chant stopped dead.

The boy was trapped under the upturned couch, it looked like his nose had been broken, and he blood on his face only supported it. The parts of his face that weren't covered with blood were black and blue. His grey tee shirt was also covered in blood, originating from the hole in its chest. He had obviously fought his attackers, and when they saw the girl they knew why.

She was half on, half off the coffee table in the room. She lay diagonal on the surface, with her cloths shredded. She was also very bloody, from an obviously fatal wound on her neck.

Catherine looked sideways at Chant, and saw her face a pasty white. Her eyes were glued on the girl, not a muscle was moving.

"You okay?" she asked, breaking Chants spell.

"Yeah, it's just…" she broke off, unable to continue.

"You have a daughter?" Catherine guessed.

"Twins, ten year old twin boy and girl" Chant replied.

"You want to take the boy, or look around?" Catherine suggested.

"I'll take the boy, thanks though."

"No problem." And they both got to work.

**Suprisingly, I do realize Catherine is a Brown now, and yes, she did heve Lindsey with Eddie, but they never got married, and this wil all be explained later(hopefully)**


	11. Names

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update, but I just havent, but since tis summer now, I can update so much more:)**

"Thanks again, for back there" Chant said as they were driving back to the lab.

"Don't worry about it, I understand how you felt" Catherine replied.

"Do you have a daughter?"

"Two, a six year old, and a two year old."

"Sweet ages."

"Yeah, they are. What are they like at ten?"

"Well, as they get older, they do start to get more independence, and that's the main thing, except for the obvious physical things like getting taller, and hair darkening. But, they will ask for help less, but still know that they need you, and that you will always be there for them. What are their names?"

"Well, the six year old is Lindsey, and the two year old is Sara. Yours?"

"Umm, well, the girl is Kathryn, and the boy is Greg." Catherine let out a small chuckle, and Chant turned to her. "What?"

"Have you met any of our techies yet?" Catherine asked.

"Not really, I've seen them, but haven't been introduced."

"Well, our DNA analyst is the sweetest guy you have ever met, even though he flirts endlessly with any, and all females in the lab, and plays his music so loud we have to turn it off to get his attention."

"And that is funny how?"

"His name's Greg as well" Chant also let out a chuckle.

"That's just weird."

"How about, when we get back, I introduce you to all the techies."

"Okay, we have to meet them anyway, we have to give the evidence to someone." They both laughed as they pulled into the parking lot.


	12. DNA

**Yes, fast update, that makes me happy. Oh, there is info about the Stanley Cup in here, if you dont know what that is, you can just read, and I will explain more at the end, now READ!!:)**

A few weeks later their case had turned serial.

One day while waiting for the DNA Warrick, Nick and Chant were discussing the current Stanley Cap standings, it had just started and no team had moved up yet, but all three had their favorite teams.

"I'm telling you, the Wild are going to make it this year. With Gaborik, they are bound to get in" Chant argued.

"No chance, its the Pens all the way, plus they have Lemiex, he can beat them all" Warrick replied.

"Your both wrong, it's going to be the Stars, even a blind calf can see that they are going to win with Hull supporting their right wing" Nick put in.

"Are you kidding me! The Stars sunk after they moved to Dallas" Chant argued. "There's just not enough ice for them to practice on."

"At least our teams have won before" Warrick said, teaming up with Nick.

"That's a low blow, besides, your teams are older then mine, but the Wild can win, I'm telling you" Chant replied.

"No, Th…" Nick started, but was cut off.

"Now what are you three arguing over?" Catherine interrupted, from the doorway.

"Who's going to win the Stanley Cup" Chant explained, then joined the boys laughter at her confuses face.

"They what?" she asked.

"It's the biggest hockey tournament in the NHL, possibly in the entire world. Its called the Stanley Cup cause that's what the trophy is called" Nick explained.

"Okay, anyway, Chant, Greg just paged me, the DNA results are ready" Catherine said.

"Coming" Chant said, then turned back to the guys. "I'm telling you, Wild is going to win."

"So, Greg, what do you have?" Chant asked.

"It is the same guy, but this time something else came up" the tech replied.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked.

"Well, we had some new systems installed during days, and what it does is bring up old cases that also had the DNA, and it came up that this guy committed some previous crimes" he explained.

"What?" Chant asked.

"Well, he was the World Killer" Greg said, handing Catherine the sheet. Chants stomach fell, and did a twist on its way down, everyone had herd of the man who terrorized the world.

"But, how?" Catherine whispered, her eyes large.

"I don't know, but he's back" Greg reassured her. He stood up, and pulled her into a hug.

"We have to tell Gil" Catherine said, pulling away from the hug a few seconds later. "Come on" she said to Chant, and they walked down the hall to his office.

"Gil, we need to tell you something" Catherine said as she walked into his office, Chant hung back by the door.

"What?" he asked.

"Greg just got the DNA back from our serial, and the new systems kicked out a matching set of DNA from a cold case" Catherine explained.

"Which case?" he asked.

"The World Killer case" she almost whispered. Grissom stared at her for a moment, his eyes growing with each second that passed.

"How? It's bad enough he killed twelve women already, he know has, killed, what five girls, and five boys? Will he ever stop?" Grissom ranted. Catherine and Chant took it as a cue to leave. When they were out of his office Chant started to ask her questions.

"What up with Griss?" she started.

"Well, when we were younger, when the killer was going around, there was another person in our group. Her name was Sara, and even though she was easily one of the smartest, she was one of the youngest, with only Greg younger then her. Well, when the Killer was going around, she was fifteen, and was his final victim" Catherine explained.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry" Chant said, her dark green eyes wide.

"It's okay, we still miss her."

"And, he said that the WK, only killed twelve women, didn't he take thirt…" she asked, but Catherine cut her off.

"He took thirteen, but they only found twelve bodies, and Gil doesn't want to believe Sara is dead" Catherine told her.

"Okay" and they both went their separate ways.

**Okay, the Cup, like it says is the biggest Hockey tournament in the NHL, at the least. The Teams I mentiond are the Minnasota Wild, the Pitsburg Penguins (Penns) and the Dallas Stars. The real winner was The NJ Devils, and about Chants comment about the Stars moving, they used to be he North Stars from Minnasota, but moved to Dallas, ok thats all, R&R**


	13. Kids

**K, new chap, you get to meet the kids now, yippee!! Thanks to any, and all who reviewed, you light up my day:)**

"Sit here" Chant said as the two kids behind her sulkily sat on the break room couch. "I wish one of you would just tell me what is up" she said, frustrated.

"I guess it's bring you kids to work day" Catherines voice said behind her. Chant turned, and saw her, with a toddler in her arms, and another girl walking next to her.

"Yeah, my baby sitter had to cancel last minute," Chant said, but was interrupted before she could continue.

"We don't need a babysitter, we're almost ten and a half, we can stay home alone" the girl blurted out. Chant turned to her.

"I went over this, it's not safe right now, you have to stay with someone" she explained, the patience in her voice obviously strained. The twins stared at her, then looked away, and pulled a book out of their separate bags. "Anyway, Cath, this is Kathryn and Greg" she said, introducing her kids. "Kids, this is one of my co-workers, Catherine."

"Hi, these are my kids, this is Lindsey" Catherine started, putting her hand on the older girls head. "And the little one is Sara" she finished.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Chanton, but you can call me Chant" Chant said, holding her hand out for Lindsey. The young girl slowly grabbed it, her eyes wide.

"I'm Lindsey" she said.

"Hi Lindsey" Chant said, and stood up straight again. "You think Greg will watch them?" she asked Catherine.

"He's watched these two before, so I'm sure it wont be a problem" Catherine replied. They started to walk towards the DNA lab.

"Hey, Greg" Catherine said as they entered. The tech turned around in his seat, a blown up latex glove in his hands.

"Hey Cath, Chant" he said. "What's up?"

"Well, we were wondering if you could watch the kids for the shift" Chant explained.

"I'd love to" Greg replied. "So, who's who?"

"This is Kathryn and Greg" Chant said, gesturing to hers.

"And you know my two" Catherine said, putting Sara on the ground.

"And love them. I have it from here" Greg reassured them, and they walked back to the break room. Grissom soon followed with assignments.

"Cath, Chant, we have another hit from the WK, out in Henderson this time" he said, handing Catherine the slip.

"Will he ever get caught?" Catherine mumbled.

"Nick, Rick, 419 in the desert, I'll meet you there when I'm done with my paperwork" he handed the slip to Nick, and left.

"See y'all later" Nick said to the girls as him and Warrick left.

"I'm driving" Catherine said before Chant could get a word in.

"Fine, but I get to drive on the way back" Chant agreed, and they left.

**Oh no, another attack, but the next chap is going to be split between the car ride, and Greg w/ the kids, should be fun to write, R&R:)**


	14. Crowds

**Hi people, I have acctualy had this typed up for a while, as well as the next two chaps, and they shall be up in a matter of days, dont worry. I hope you like it:)**

"Hi, I'm Greg" the tech said to the twins as they sat against the wall, their books in their laps.

"I'm Kathryn," the girl said, looking up from her book for a second.

"And I'm Greg" the boy said.

"Cool, I've always wanted to meet myself" he joked. Neither of the twins laughed at it, but Lindsey did, and Sara laughed because she heard her sister laugh. _Tough crowd, _he thought. "Hey Lindsey, what's up?" he asked the young girl.

"Granny is sick, so she can't watch us" the blond girl explained.

"Really? Is that so? Tell her I hope she gets better soon" he replied. Lindsey nodded enthusiastically, than went to coloring in the book she had brought with her. She tore out a page for Sara to color on, and handed her a crayon for her to destroy the floor with.

Greg went back to work; he still had some samples left over from the previous shift, and had to get them done before the CSIs came back with new samples. While he was waiting for a profile to pop up, he glanced at the twins.

They had been reading the entire time, both were so into their books, that the only movement coming from them was their eyes moving to read the words, and when they turned the pages. He ducked a little to see what they were reading; Kathryn was reading _Twilight_, while Greg was reading the seventh _Harry Potter_ book. Hearing a beep from the computer, he turned back, and saw the results. He pulled his pager out, and sent a page to Grissom.

* * *

"Cute kids" Chant said as they drove to the scene.

"So are yours, I'm guessing you haven't told them about the WK" Catherine replied.

"I don't think they are old enough, I mean, they are only ten, and even though they think they are grown up, I don't think they could handle this" Chant explained.

"True, especially since they do fit the MO" Catherine ventured to say.

"Don't remind me" Chant whispered.

"Where's their father?" Catherine asked.

"Umm, their father was an old boyfriend, but he left when I told him about them" Chant said.

"To bad, but I know how it feels. Lindsey's father did the same thing. He just upped and left when I told him" Catherine told her.

"So, Warricks Saras father?" Chant asked.

"Yeah, we had felt something since high school, middle school even, but neither of us acted on it, so we saw other people. When I met Eddie, Warrick tried to warn me about him, but I didn't listen. I got pregnant, Eddie left, and I had Lindsey without him. Warrick and I got together a year later, and married on our anniversary the next year, and had Sara two years ago" she explained.

"Sweet, I haven't meet anyone like Warrick, I hope I do some day though."

"Don't worry, your young, and pretty hot, you'll find someone. I mean, Greg hasn't been able to keep his eyes off of you since you met him."

"Gregs cute, but like a brother almost, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, he's just that annoying little brother we all love," they laughed as they arrived at the scene.

**Okay, do you like the chap? please tell me you do, if you dont, flame me for all I care, they shall be used to burn the evil clown that lives in my closet!! all are accepted anyway:)**


	15. Books

**New chap, yippee!! I have the next chap writen up, I just need reviews for you to get it, or something, R&R:)**

Grissom sighed, Greg had just paged for some results, and he had had no intention of moving until the page had come. He walked into the DNA lab, and looked around for Greg. But before he saw the tech, he noticed some kids on the floor. He recognized Catherine kids, Lindsey and Sara, but the other two were strangers to him.

The girl had shoulder length curly, brown hair, and dark brown eyes, while the boy had messy brown hair that just hung past his ears, and forest green eyes. Both were engrossed in some books, and neither noticed he had come in.

"Greg" Grissom said. The tech turned around, and waved at his boss. "Who?" he asked, moving his head in the direction of the twins.

"Oh, they are Chants kids, Kathryn and Greg" Greg explained.

"Why are they here?" Grissom asked.

"Well, Chant said something about her babysitter canceling, and she didn't want them to stay home alone, not with the WK still out there" Greg told him.

"Hmmm, and Catherines kids?"

"Her mom got sick, she couldn't find a replacement, and they aren't old enough to stay home alone."

"Okay, so why did you page me?"

"I got the DNA results back, from your case last shift," he said, holding the paper out. Grissom took it, and read it.

"The husband did do it, thanks Greg" he replied, and started to walk out. As he past the twins, Greg went to put his book back into his bag. "What you reading?" he asked the boy.

"Well, I just finished Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J.K. Rowling, and am going to read Fire Bringer, by David Clemet-Davis" the boy explained, as he pulled the new book out.

"What about you?" he asked Kathryn, who had also just put her book away.

"I read Twilight by Stephinie Meyer, and am going to read Into the Wild, the first book in the Warriors series by Erin Hunter" she told him, pulling out a much thinner book.

"Are they good?"

"Very" they both simultaneously answered, and were back into the world of paper and ink before he could say anything else.

"You know, they just said the most I have heard them say" Greg said from behind him. He turned around to face the tech. "They have been sitting there since the start of shift, and haven't said anything. I've only seen two other people do that, you and Sara" he went on to say. The toddler in the room looked up at the mention of her namesake.

Grissom looked at the two year old, and smiled slightly. "I wonder where she is" he mutter, as Sara wobbled over to him. He bent down to pick her up, and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. She reached up, and pulled some of his curls. He knelt down, so her feet were touching the ground. Let go of her with one hand, and used it to get his hair free. "I miss her so much" he whispered, and turned to leave.

**I, unfourtunetly, dont own any of the following- Harry Potter:(, Fire Bringer:(, Twilight (even though my Aunts name was Stephanie Meyer) :(, the Warriors series, or CSI, no matter how much I love them. I have read all of those books, and they are good, trust me:)**


	16. Brown

**Hi people, yet another update, and you learn something today, lets see who finds ot what it means, but I will not say if you are right, nor if you are wrong, unless you are compleatly wrong. Has anyone else gone to FanLib?? thats were I originaly had From Her Past, if you are interested, but they are shutting down on the 4th TTTT, and I shall miss it dearly, so I am typing up all of my stats on it, for all of my fics that are up there, anyway, read on!!:)**

"Thanks for watching them Greg" Chant said as she was about to leave with the twins.

"It wasn't much, they just sat there, and read the entire time. The only time they talked was when Grissom came in and asked them about their books" Greg replied.

"They met Grissom?" Chant asked.

"Yeah, they seemed to remind him of Sara" Greg told her, his voice dropping at the mention of their lost friend.

"Was there something between them? He seems to be the most affected by it" she commented.

"They were going out when she had been taking, and they had been serious. We all think that if she hadn't been taking, they would be married with two kids and a dog by now" Greg explained.

"That makes sense. Anyway, I have to go; these two need to get home. See you tonight Greg" she said, as they walked out the door.

* * *

The drive home was definitely louder then the day had been. Both the twins were talking at the same time about how the day had been. Which books they had read. And what they thought about Grissom, Greg, and Catherine's kids. When they reached their house, the twins raced to the door, while Chant took her time. They were anxiously waiting for her to get there, and nearly pulled the door off its hinges when she unlocked it.

Once inside the twins ran to their separate bedrooms, while Chant walked to hers. She threw her jacket on the bad, and went into the conjoined master bathroom. She quickly did her business, and stared at her self in the mirror. She flushed her face with the water, and raised her hands to her eyes. She popped her contacts out. She looked back into the mirror, and saw her deep brown eyes staring back at her, their vision unchanged.

_

* * *

_

_I saw her, I never thought she would come back to her home town, let alone start working with her old friends. It's all good, especially since they don't recognize her and she still doesn't remember them. I saw my kids as well; they have grown up so much. My daughter is so beautiful, and her brother is strong. I have started to kill kids that remind me of them, only my kids deserve to be that perfect. I will soon show myself to her, maybe that will jolt her memory._

**LIKE OMG!! was the whats his face, Paul? it might be, but I'm not telling you, review if you want to find out, I will tell you in the reply:)**


	17. Connection

**Sorry about the long wait, I have had blocks on all of my old fics, but am starting others, they wont be up until all of my old ones are done first, but I have started so many, its annoying, anyway, you would of had to wait longer, but today is my B-day, I am not 14, and got the 2nd season of CSI, on DVD, two forensic info books, and the US womans soccer kit, enough about me, thanks to my reviewers, now, READ--!!**

"We have another one" Grissom said as he walked into the break room next shift.

"This has to be what, the seventh pair of twins he has killed?" Greg commented.

"Ya, in four weeks" Warrick sighed.

"We're all going on this one, lets go" Grissom told them, they all stood up and walked out to the Denalis.

About half an hour later, they pulled up to the house. It was a simple, single story, with some toys littering the yard. The parents were talking to Brass; she had tear tracks running down her cheeks, while he had the tears crowding his eyes. They walked up the path to the house, and inside.

"Nick, you and Greg take perimeter. Warrick, search the other rooms of the house, Cath and Chant, you're with me, and the bodies" he told everybody, and the all split up.

A few minutes later, they heard Warricks voice calling from the back of the house. Grissom, Catherine, and Chant followed his voice, and wound up in the girls' room. The room was a pale shade of blue, with multi-colored paint splatter all over the walls. The was a corner desk with a computer on it, as well as a jumbled mess. The selves on the walls were filled with books, and trophies, and the walls were covered in posters. Except one part, which caught their attention. In that one spot, there was a message, in what appeared to be the girls' blood. Everyone's faces paled as they read the words-

'_You're the final one, and you're perfect for it.'_

"What does it mea?" Catherine whispered.

"Maybe these two were the last two?" Warrick suggested.

"Possibly, or that there is one more set of twins with a death threat" Grissom put in, and walked out, followed by Catherine and Chant, leaving Warrick to process it.

"So, he has either finished, or is planning on soon?" Nick asked at the lab.

"Ya, but why now? And why these twins?" Warrick answered.

"They do kinda look alike, if you stretch. I mean, the girls all had curly brown hair with brown eyes" Catherine started.

"And all the boys had brown hair with green eyes" Chant finished, worry in her eyes.

"I think I found something else" Greg exclaimed, running into the room.

"What?" everyone else asked.

"All the families either lived in, or visited a city in California" he told them, slapping some papers on the table.

"That's not uncommon in this state" Catherine argued.

"True, but they have all been to San Diego, the first family, the Hoffmuns, visited San Diego every year since the twins were born, while the next family, the Kerchals, lived there until the twins were five. It's the same pattern with the rest of the families. The last family, the Jamesons, visited family there a few times a year, for holidays and such" he read off some of the sheets.

"So if there is one last family" Nick started.

"They lived in San Diego" Chant whispered, her face deathly pale. "Oh my God," she muttered, and fell back against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest, and put her head on her knees. Catherine knelt next to her.

"I'm sure he's not going after the twins" she whispered to her friend.

"You never know" Chant told her, bringing her head up, and let it hit the wall.

"I'll call up the SDPD, ask if they know anything" Brass said, "They might even be able to send us a CSI" and he walked out.

"You okay?" Nick asked Chant.

"I'm fine, its just a shock" she reassured them, and stood up. They kept looking over the evidence, when Brass walked back in thirty minutes later.

"They are going to send one of their best, an Aime Denn" he told them. "They were complaining that we already took their best, but he did the same thing over there, before he came over here, a month ago" he was going to continue, but was interrupted.

"Aimes coming!" Chant exclaimed.

"Apparently, you know her?" Grissom said.

"She has been my best friend since who knows how long" Chant explained.

"I have a question for you Chant. Did you know that he was killing twins over there as well?" Nick asked.

"No, Aime is on the day shift over there, I was graveyard, that way there was always someone with the twins. I had heard that there was a big serial, but didn't know any of the details" she explained.

"She's going to be here tomorrow at the beginning of shift" Brass informed them.

"You all might as well go home, shift ended fifteen minutes ago" Grissom suggested, and they all stood up to leave.

"Hey Grissom?" Chant said before she left.

"Ya?" he answered.

"Do you think I can bring the twins in tomorrow? I don't want to be away from them to long, and they haven't seen Aime for a while" she explained.

"Sure, plus, the rest of the lab has yet to meet them" he told her.

"Thanks Griss" and she walked out.


	18. Friend

**I got, one review for the last chap, what a dissapointment! but fast update right? I have to chap 23 typed at this point, if you want review, please, thanks to csijunkie no1 1, for my 1 review. oh, and Aime is pronounce Amy, its just the french spelling, now R&R, please:)**

"Is Aunt Aime really coming?" Greg excitedly asked his mom as they walked through the halls in the lab.

"No, she's not coming" a new voice said from behind them, the twins turned around, grins on their faces.

"Aunt Aime, you're here" they exclaimed, throwing them-selves at her.

"It's good to see you to" she laughed.

"Its good to see you Aime" Chant said, coming up to pull her into a hug. "When did you get here?"

"Just now, I managed to get an earlier flight, and got a cab. You look great," she replied, looking up and down Chant.

"You don't look to bad yourself" Chant laughed, looking at her friend. Aimes bright red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, showing her freckled face, and her light blue eyes.

"You must be Aime" Grissoms voice startled them.

"Yes, and you must be Dr. Grissom" Aime replied.

"Just Grissom, please."

"No problem, and that must be the rest of the team" she gestured to behind him, were the team was standing.

"Yes, this is Warrick and Catherine Brown, and Nick Stokes" each one shook her hand when their name was called.

"It's nice to meet you all," she said. "So, what's he up to now?" Grissom glanced at Chant, who had managed to get Greg to take the twins, before answering.

"He's targeting twin boys and girls. The boy is killed first, normally after being forced to watch the girl raped. After he is killed, she is killed. The twins are all around ten years of age, and most have single parents" he explained.

"When he was in San Diego, he had just started with that MO, before suddenly stopping. Chant left a few weeks later. Before he switched to the MO though, he was killing tall brunette girls with brown eyes, they were all in high school" Aime told them. They all exchanged worried glances, and went to inform Aime on the separate cases.

* * *

"Do you think its him?" Aime asked Chant when they were back at Chants house.

"Who?" Chant replied.

"The man in your dreams? The dark dude who always caused you to wake up screaming" she explained.

"Do you think it might be?"

"It's possible, I mean, he attacked girls who looked like you, now he's killing twins that look like Kath and Greg, it can't be a coincidence."

"It could be, I mean, I don't even know who he is, why would he want to kill my kids?"

"I have no idea. Do they know that your eyes are really brown?"

"The team? No, I haven't had a reason to tell them."

"I still don't understand why you still wear those things, you look better with your brown eyes."

"This is coming from you? The woman who used to dye your hair ever month in school."

"That was different, that was my teenage rebellion thing, not cause I'm afraid of my natural hair color."

"I'm not afraid of my brown eyes, it's just that, well you know why."

"Yeah, yeah, you woke up with the contacts in, and don't know why you were wearing them, so you still wear them in hopes of remembering, but that doesn't explain why you wear the bridge in your gap." Chant unconsciously popped the bridge out.

"You know I hate my gap, it's ugly."

"No it's not, it makes you you."

"Whatever."

**do you like the conversation at chants house? give you a clue about who she is? if it doesnt, reread it, and hopefully you will get it that time:)**


	19. Voices

**Update!! YEAH!! It would of come sooner, but my stupid internet was down for days, I was suffering, save me!! but tis back, and I have this, yippee!! R&R**

"Okay guys, no new WK case today, but we do have a skeleton in the desert, Chant, I want you and Nick on that one. Cath, you and Warrick have newer DB off strip. Aime, you and I are going to review the WK case again. Lets go" Grissom said, and they all went their separate ways.

"Why did he have to send us out here?" Nick complained to no one in particular.

"Well, someone had to come" Chant replied. She bent down next to the skeleton.

"Well, its female, but has been here for a while, I'd guess over ten years" David told them.

"What else can you tell us?" Chant asked him, as Nick walked farther away.

"Well, she was injured before she died, I would guess tortured, and she has a few broken bones, but that might have been as much from being out here then being hurt" he explained.

"Thanks," Chant said, and looked up as Nick called over the walkie.

"Hey, Chant, come look at this" he said, she started to walk in the direction Nick had disappeared to, and after an hour found him walking out of a small cave.

"What have you found?" she asked.

"I think she was on the run" Nick told her.

"Why?"

"This cave, has blood on the walls, but not enough for it to be the crime scene, I think she might of actually had a friend, with the amount of it" he explained. Chant moved past him, and walked into the cave. It was dark but she could see the discoloration of where the blood had been for so long. As she looked around, she heard something.

"I need to stay here Sara" a eerily familiar voice whispered.

"Did you say something Nick?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"I thought I heard something."

"I wont make it much farther, you have a better chance them me" the voice said again. She looked around, the cave seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"But if I don't have you, I won't make it," a new voice said, this one seemed even more familiar. She glanced around the cave, and saw what appeared to be two young women sitting in the dry blood pool.

"Sara, you have a better chance then me. I was hurt during the crash, you weren't, you can still make it," the first voice said, Sara, that must have been the other woman, Chant was positive that the nameless one was the skeleton they had found. But Sara, the name brought a weird feeling to her, but she couldn't place it.

"No, either you come with me, or I stay" the younger voice, Sara, said, Chant shook her head, and they vanished.

"You alright Chant?" Nick asked, staring at her funny.

"Yeah, there's just something about the cave that feels weird to me," she explained.

"Hmm, well, I have documented it all, and got the blood samples, lets go back to the scene" he suggested.

"Yeah" she murmured, taking one last glance at the cave, before turning out to follow Nick.

* * *

"Are you sure you were okay back there?" Nick asked, as they started to walk back.

"Yeah, I swear I heard something, but I cant place it. I think you are right about there being a friend, but I doubt we will find her." Nick stopped and stared at her

"How do you know it's a female friend?"

"I don't know, but it does seem more likely, right?"

"I guess, but still, we wont know until Greggo finishes with the results."

"Yeah, lets keep walking back now, we have a way to go" she suggested, and they kept walking.

**Can a skeleton survive that long? I dont know, but for my story, it can, if you review, I will update faster, hint hint:)**


	20. MO

**Yeah, fast update!! kinda, anyway, school startes tomorrow, so I decided to give you this, cause after tomorrow, the updates will come a little slower then now. Thanks to the people who reviewd, all four of you, now, all you other peoples, please, I work for reviews, I want more, please, anyway, R&R:)**

"Okay Doc. What do we have?" Catherine asked in the morgue.

"A brunette woman, early twenties. Somebody raped her, then slit her throat" Doc. told her.

"Anything else?" Warrick asked.

"She did fight back, her hands have defensive abrasions on them, as well as abrasions on her wrists, suggesting that she was tied up" Doc continued.

"We didn't find anything that could of tied her up though, no rope or cloth anywhere near the body though" Catherine said.

"Maybe he took it with him?" Warrick suggested.

"Maybe, any more?" Catherine asked Doc.

"There was no semen but I did find spermicide."

"Suggests condom use" Warrick said.

"That's what it looks like" Doc replied. "That's all until I open her up. I sent the scrapings under her nails to Greg, so that's it."

"Thanks Doc" Catherine said, leaving the building, Warrick followed with a wave.

"So, what do you think?" she asked Warrick as they left.

"I don't know" he sighed, "lets hope Greg will come up with something" and they walked to the DNA lab.

"I don't have your results yet" Greg said when he saw them. "But I might get them sooner if you entertain Chants kids for a while" he suggested.

"Sure," Catherine agreed, looking around for the twins.

"Greg, Kathryn, you have visitors" Greg said, and the twins came out from under his desk.

"Hi" the twins said to them, at the same time.

"Hi" they replied, and led them to the break room.

"What do you two have there?" Catherine asked them as they led them to the break room.

They each held up a book. Kathryn was holding Pretty Tough by Liz Tigelaar, while Greg was holding Revenge of the Shadow King by Derek Benz and J.S. Lewis.

"Are they good?" Warrick asked.

"Yup" they both said, as they opened the books, and started to read. Catherine and Warrick looked at each other, and walked over to get some coffee. After getting a mug each they sat down and started to look through some magazines.

* * *

"Hey guys, guys!" Greg yelled as he walked into the break room over an hour later to find every one in it asleep.

"Huh? What Greg?" Catherine asked, opening her eyes.

"I finished the DNA, it turns out it is a WK case" Greg explained.

"What, why did he change his MO?" Warrick asked.

"He changed it before he came out here, remember? He started with teenage girls with the same description as our vic, then went to the twins" Catherine reminded him.

"So maybe, he wants to remember the old times?" Greg suggested.

"I don't think so, I think he is going to find one last pair of twins, and make his final kill" Catherine argued.

"You don't think" Warrick started, nodding in the direction of the still sleeping twins.

"Truthfully, I think he came here because Chant came here, I think he wants them" Aime slowly said, walking into the room.

"I'm going to call Nick, and tell them to get back here now" Grissom said, pulling his phone out. After talking for just over a minute, he hung up.

"They are on their way, stay in here until they get here" he told the rest.

**so, wadda think? angain, the books the twins are reading are good ones, I have read them, this is about two weeks after Aime came, unles it says something diferent in the story, then just ignore this, now, listen, look below, you will see a small purple/lillac button, press it, the world wont explod, but a text box will pop up on your screen, type in the box, type anything, then press the rectangle purple/lillac button, please, do t:)**


	21. Song

**This is just a random chap I threw in there, it has no real reason to it, so just bear with it. The song is call Wall-mart Parking lot, by some country singer, I think it's Trace Adkins, but I wouldnt bet on it, thanks to the three people who reviewd, thanks, now for the rest of you to review, please:)**

"That was Griss, he said to get back as fast as we can" Nick told Chant, snapping his phone shut.

"Okay," she said, and stretched over to turn the volume up, then started to sing along with it.

"_I remember the summer I turned sixteen  
And that old jalopy Daddy gave to me  
It had holes in the floor and just a 305  
But I didn't care 'cause I could finally drive.  
There wasn't much to do in my hometown  
So every weekend night, we would all go down:_"

Nick stared at her, none of his co-workers had ever like country, he join in the song.

"_There were freaks and hippies in my high school  
Football players all tryin' to be cool  
And everybody scramblin' to hide their beer  
When the cops drove by 'til the coast was clear.  
Kids fallin' in and out of love  
On the hood of Chevys, in the beds of trucks.  
We were stumblin' our way through life 'til our senior year  
But man we sure did learn a lot  
In that Wal-Mart parking lot._"

Chant stopped singing, and let Nick sing the next verse alone.

"She had long blond hair and sea-green eyes  
The most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life  
But I was young and dumb and didn't have a line  
And all I could say was, "Can I call ya' sometime?"  
She just said no and walked away  
And that was the first time I felt my heart break."

She let out a small a small laugh, and started to sing again

"_There were freaks and hippies in my high school  
Football players all tryin' to be cool  
And everybody scramblin' to hide their beer  
When the cops drove by 'til the coast was clear.  
Kids fallin' in and out of love  
On the hood of Chevys, in the beds of trucks.  
We were stumblin' our way through life 'til our senior year  
But man we sure did learn a lot  
In that Wal-Mart parking lot._"

They were both laughing as they finished the song.

"_Well I had my first kiss, my first love  
Got my ass kicked but I got back up  
Lost my way, found it again  
Had one long buzz and a dozen best friends  
In that Wal-Mart parking lot  
In that Wal-Mart parking lot"_

"You like country?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I can handle any type of music, but country is one of my favorites" Chant explained.

"You have a nice voice" he said.

"Yeah right, my voice is worse then nails on chalkboard" she argued.

"Whatever you say, I still think its good, and kinda ironic, with the meaning of your name" he told her, she laughed, shook her head, and pulled into the ramp of the interstate, and eventually pulled into the labs parking lot.


	22. Water

**I know, I know, long wait, but I really am trying hard. I will try and update every Saturday, after my soccer game. Thanks to everyone who reviewd, I think there were 3, anyway, can more of you please review, pretty please, now read:)**

"What's going on?" Chant asked as she walked into the break room with Nick.

"The case that Warrick and I got, it is a WK killing, we think he's going to go after the twins" Catherine explained, as Chant looked at her still sleeping children.

"Why? Why would he want them?" she quietly wondered.

"The only one who knows that is going to get the death penalty, all over the world. We have no way of knowing" Grissom told her.

"But we think he has wanted them for a while, he came here not long after you did, so it cant be a coincidence" Aime added.

"So it's my fault all those kids are dead?" she whispered.

"No, don't even think that" Catherine started. "Even if you had stayed in San Diego, he would of killed the same amount, if not more."

"Guys, sorry to break this up, but Doc wants to show you something" David suddenly said from the door way. They all turned around, and followed him to the morgue. On their way, Chant pulled Mandy out of her lab, and told her to watch the twins.

"What is it Doc?" Warrick asked as they piled into the morgue.

"The vic from Chant and Nicks case, is Alice Harpen, one of the victims of the WK first spree" he explained. "Dental records prove it."

"I have more" Greg said from the door. "The blood, was a mix of Alice's, and Saras."

"So she was alive in that desert" Grissom muttered.

"She might still be alive" Catherine reminded him. "Hers is the only body that hasn't been found, now that Alices has been." They fell into silence, staring at the skeleton of one of the last people Sara had known.

"She's dead, who are we trying to kid" Grissom suddenly yelled. "Chances are she died not long after Alice did, she might of even died before."

"Griss, Alice was buried, not much, but her body was covered in sand, and rocks, rocks that were to big for the wind to move" Nick told him.

"Yeah, she was also found in the funeral position, with her arms crossed over her chest" Chant added.

"So" Grissom whispered.

"What they mean is, Sara was alive when Alice died, and was well enough to bury her" Catherine explained. Grissoms shoulders sagged, but his eyes were filled with hope as they left the room.

"I'm going home" Catherine suddenly said. "Do you have somewhere to stay Chant?"

"Huh, well, I don't want to take the twins home if he is after them" she explained.

"You can stay with us for a while, until the threat is gone" Warrick suggested, getting what Catherine was offering.

"You sure? It might put your family in trouble" Chant asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, plus, all three of us are trained to use guns, so you guys should be safe" Catherine told her.

"Thanks, just let me get the twins" and she walked down to the break room.

When she walked in, she found them still sleeping on the couch.

"They're sweet kids" Mandy said as she left.

"Thanks," Chant replied. "Okay guys, time to get up." Kathryn didn't move, but Greg groaned and turned so he wasn't facing his mother.

"Fine, I guess I'm going to have to leave you two here" she said with mock defeat as she slowly walked over to the fridge. She pulled out two water bottles, and slowly opened them both. She heard the twins chuckle a little under their breath, and suddenly, poured water on both of them. The instantly bolted up, and glared at their mother. They all heard chuckling from the door way, and the twins turned red.

"Now that you two are up, we are going to be staying with Catherine and Warrick for a while, so dry off, and we can leave" Chant laughed, then turned to Catherine. "You guys can leave now, we'll met you there" and Catherine left.

_

* * *

_

_How foolish can she be, I thought she was supposed to be smart. Does she really think that by staying with friends they will be safe? My only regret is that now I'm going to have to hurt her again. It's not a big regret, but I have hoped that the twins will be alone when I take them, oh well._

**Okay, now, just review, and I will update next Sat.**


	23. Crash

**See, another chap on Saturday, hope you like it, oh, I have a poll up on my profile, check it out. Thanks to my reviewers, but people, I want more, its what I work for, so please:)**

"How much longer until we get to their house?" Greg asked his mom as they drove to the Browns house.

"Not much longer now, see, its right up this street" Chant replied.

"Yeah, I want to see Lindsey and Sara again" Kathryn exclaimed. The house got bigger, when suddenly, Chant saw a car speeding right at them, she honked a few times, but when the car didn't stop, she swerved to the side, and the other car hit the drivers door. She heard the twins scream, and croaked out their names before blackness took her.

In the Brown house, they heard a loud crash. Catherine and Warrick raced outside, and saw Chants car crushed by another. Looking around, they saw a man holding the twins, and forcing them into the backseat of another, smaller car.

"Freeze, LVPD" Warrick called, but the man just laughed at him, and drove off.

"Chant," Catherine yelled, and ran towards the prius. She looked through the passengers window, and saw her friend crushed by the door that had caved when the hummer had hit it. "Chant, wake up, come on Chant" she yelled. Warrick came up behind her, and pulled her away from the crash slightly.

"I called Brass, he's sending some officers and an ambulance over here" he whispered to her. He then opened the passenger door from the inside, and climbed in. He reached over and placed two fingers on Chants neck.

"She has a pulse, and it's strong" he yelled back to Catherine. "Come on Chant, don't quite on us, wake up, let us know you are alright" he whispered to Chant, but she didn't even move, with the exception of the rise and fall of her chest. A few minutes later, he heard the sirens, and less then a minute after that, the paramedics were pulling Warrick out of the car so they could get to Chant.

"Mommy, what happened?" a small voice pulled Catherines gaze down.

"Lindsey, Chant was in a car crash" she explained.

"Is she okay?" the small girl asked.

"She will be."

"What about Greg, and Kathryn?"

"Well, a bad man took them, so me, and daddy, and our friends are going to find them" Catherine said, and small tears came to the eyes of both mother and daughter.

"When you find them, are they going to be okay?" Lindsey asked, her voice small.

"I hope so, I hope so. Where's Sara?" she asked.

"She's asleep on the couch" Lindsey told her.

"Can you go sit with her?" and Lindsey ran into the house. When Lindsey was in the house, Warrick pulled Catherine into a hug from behind. She turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest.

"She's going to be okay, the medics said that she will live, but may be out for a few hours" he whispered into her hair.

"Warrick, Catherine, what happened?" Grissom asked them, the rest of th team had just arrived.

"We were waiting for them to show up, when we heard honking outside. We didn't think anything of it, until we heard the crash. We came outside, and saw the cars like that. But there was another car, and the driver of the hummer was putting the twins into the back seat. We yelled at him to stop, but he laughed, and was down the street by the time we reached it. The plates were covered, so we don't have a number. It was a black dodge truck, I think it was a rampage, from '06" Warrick rambled. "When he was gone, I opened the passengers door, from the inside, and checked to see if Chant still had a pulse."

"Thanks" Brass said, having written everything down.

"Did the medics say anything about her condition?" Nick asked.

"They said she should be fine, but out for a while" Warrick replied, still holding onto Catherine.

"She's lucky, the hummer just missed hitting the drivers door square on, it hit the engine just a little more, chances are that if it had hit just a little closer to her, she would of died" Grissom told them.

"Or if it had hit the car square on, I'm going to ask around, see if any of the neighbors saw anything" Brass said, and walked off.

"Lets go see Chant, Days is taking the case" Grissom suggested, and everyone nodded.

"Just let us go get the girls" Warrick said, and led Catherine into the house.

"Come on girls, we are going to see Chant" Catherine told them, after shaking Sara awake.

"What wong wit Ant Chat?" Sara asked, sleep still in her voice.

"She got into an accident, so we are going to see her in the hospital" Warrick told his daughter, ruffling her black hair a little. While Lindsey looked exactly like her mother, Sara looked more like Warrick, her skin was a light caramel color, her hair was exactly like her fathers, only longer, and her eyes were the same as Warricks as well.

"She K?" Sara whispered.

"Yes, she will be okay" he reassured her.

"Tat good" Sara said, before drifting back into a half-sleep.

**Good? he had to get them somehow, and this leads to something else as well, now, please review:)**


	24. Memory

**Yeah, updatedness, we lost our game, again, 5-1, I was scared on THREE times, life sucks!! anyway, NEW CHAP!! tis a very good thing, and thanks to my reviewers, I got more this time, I got more this time!! makes me tres happy!! review again, after you read this:)**

"Is she okay Doc?" Catherine whispered to the doctor who was taken care of Chant, once they found him.

"Yes, she will be fine" he told them, and they all let out a breath.

"What are her injuries?" Grissom asked.

"Well, she has a cut on the side of her face, that required stitches, as well as a fractured wrist and a broken leg" he explained, reading the clipboard.

"Can we see her?" Aime asked, the doctor hesitated.

"We are normally supposed to only let family in," he started. "But if you are willing to come down here to se how she is doing, and with your kids, go ahead, but try to not crowd the room, she just woke up" he finished.

"Thank you" Catherine told him as they walked down the hall to her room. "Chant?" she asked as she entered.

"Hey Cath" came the groggy reply, as Chants head turned. She had stitching from her temple to half way down her cheek. Her right wrist was in an air cast, while her right leg was suspended in the air, and had a white cast on it.

"How you doing girl?" Warrick asked.

"I'm fine, where are the twins?" she asked.

"Umm," they all sighed at once.

"He took them, didn't he? The WK, he took them?" she guessed, tears flowing down her face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" Catherine answered, walking up to the side of the bed, and pulled the younger woman into her arms.

"I knew this was going to happen, I've always known that he was eventually going to take them" she whispered, staring at the wall.

"How did you know?" Nick asked.

"I have always had a feeling that he was going to try and get them" she replied, but they could all tell that there was more to it, but didn't push her.

"What's up with your teeth?" Nick asked, noticing the gap between her two front teeth.

"What?" she exclaimed, feeling the gap with her tongue. "Crap, that bridge wasn't cheap" she said to herself.

"You have a bridge for your teeth?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, I hate the gap" she explained.

"I'm sorry, but visitor hours are over" the doctor stuck his head and said, then left.

"Bye," Chant said, and they slowly trickled out of the room.

"_Sara Ann Sidle, We have told you repeatedly, we do not want you to see that boy" _a voice suddenly said. Chant sat up and looked around the room, but saw no one there.

"_Mom, why don't you like him, you don't even know him" _the same voice from the cave said.

_"He is eighteen, you're only fifteen"_ a male voice replied, and everything went quiet. Her head fell back on the pillow, she knew what was happening, she was getting her memory back, or parts of it. Her mind wondered back to her first memory.

_

* * *

_

"Hi, my name is Aime, what's yours?" an energetic voice woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a girl about her age leaning over her. The girl, Aime, had electric blue hair and light blue eyes. "I…I don't know" she replied, bringing her hands to her eyes. "Where am I?"

"_You are in our RV, we found you on the side of the road, do you remember anything?" the girl asked._

"_No, just…just a man," she whispered, the image of a dark man filled her brain._

"_Oh, was he your dad?"_

"_I don't think so, I think…I think he wants to hurt me" and she passed out again._

_

* * *

_

When she woke up, Aime was gone, She shakily got off the bed they had put her in, and stood up. She walked to the window, and saw that they had stopped in a trailer park for the night. She walked towards the door, and slid it open.

"_Hey, you're up" Aime exclaimed, causing the other people in the vehicle to turn and look at her. "This is my dad, Tim" Aime started introducing everyone, she gestured to a tall man with red hair and green eye. "My mom, Laurette" a tall woman with black hair and blue eyes. "And the twins, Katrina and Cain" a pair of twenty year olds each with black hair and green eyes._

"_Hi," she shyly said, raising her hand in a small wave._

"_Hi, can you tell us what your name is?" the woman, Laurette, asked, she shook her head. "Can you remember anything?" she shook her head again. "Okay, is it alright if we tell the police that we found you?"_

"_No, please, I don't want him to know where I am" she suddenly blurted out._

"_Who?" Katrina asked._

"_I…I don't know, but he can't find me" she insisted._

"_Okay, we wont let him find you" Tim assured her._

"_Thank you" she murmured._

"_Well, if we are going to get back home by tomorrow night, we better get going" Cain said, checking his watch._

"_Lets go" Laurette exclaimed, and they all sat down._

"_You can sit next to me" Aime told her, and she walked over to the bench seat that Aime was sitting on, with some art supplies on the table in front of her._

"_What are you drawing?" she asked._

"_I don't know yet" Aime replied. "I let it draw its self."_

"_Deep" she laughed._

"_Hey, you can laugh, but its true" Aime replied, laughing as well. They talked a little until Tim decided to turn the radio up. She unconsciously started to quietly sing along with the song._

"I'm broke but I'm happy  
I'm poor but I'm kind  
I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah  
I'm high but I'm grounded  
I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed  
I'm lost but I'm hopeful baby

"What it all comes down to  
Is that everything's gonna be fine fine fine  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is giving a high five

"I feel drunk but I'm sober  
I'm young and I'm underpaid  
I'm tired but I'm working, yeah  
I care but I'm worthless  
I'm here but I'm really gone  
I'm wrong and I'm sorry baby

"What it all comes down to  
Is that everything's gonna be quite alright  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is flicking a cigarette

"What it all comes down to  
Is that I haven't got it all figured out just yet  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is giving the peace sign

"I'm free but I'm focused  
I'm green but I'm wise  
I'm shy but I'm friendly baby  
I'm sad but I'm laughing  
I'm brave but I'm chicken shit  
I'm sick but I'm pretty baby

"And what it all boils down to  
Is that no one's really got it figured out just yet  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is playing the piano

"What it all comes down to my friends  
Is that everything's just fine fine fine  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is hailing a taxicab..."

_"You can sing" Aime commented when she was done. "Hey, lets call you Chant, it means sing in French."_

_"How about Chanton? It means we sing" she replied._

_"Yeah, from now until you remember your first name, you shall be known as Chanton, but shall called Chant, its perfect" Aime laughed._

_"It fits" Katrina said from the couch that was fastened against the wall._

_"Chant, like it" she told them._

**Now you know how she met Aime, I dont own the song, and it has to secret meaning, it was, yet again, what I was listening to when I wrote the chap, tis Hand in My pocket by Alanis Morissette, and I don't own it, anyway, click that wonderful button down there, and cheer me up after that game:)**


	25. Man

**Yeah, update!! I would of put it up earlier, but first I went to the Breast Cancer Walk, then I had Soccer, I fell asleep after soccer, then I went to a Hockey game, so I never got the chance, I'm really sorry. I have a poll up on my profile, go vote! tis the perfect time to:) Thanks to my 3 reivewer, R&R at the end, please:)**

"Who are you?" a small voice reached his ears.

"Don't you know?" the man sneered at the two kids that were tied up against the wall.

"If she did, she wouldn't of asked you" a more aggressive voice replied.

"You have fire boy, just like your mother, I like that" he told the boy.

"What do you want?" the girl asked.

"I'm going to get back at your mother" he explained.

"How do you know our mother?" the boy questioned.

"Lets just say, that she wasn't supposed to live" he told them.

"What? But, how?" she asked.

"You know, I thought that my children would be a little more open to meet me then you have been" and he left them.

"What did he mean Greg?" the girl asked her brother.

"I don't know Kath, I don't know" Greg told her, and they fell asleep.

* * *

"Greg!" Kathryn exclaimed, as she suddenly woke up.

"What?" her brother asked, sleep laced in his voice.

"I want to go home" she whispered.

"I do to" Greg agreed. "But we have to be strong, and wait for mom to find us."

"Your mother isn't going to find you" the man from earlier told them, causing both of them to jump in shock.

"Yes she is, she wont give up" Kathryn yelled at him.

"Seems like both of you have her temper, but I know that she is glad you two are gone" he informed them.

"No, she would never be happy that we are gone" Greg whispered.

"Well, hopefully this will change you minds" he pulled out a cassette and pressed play.

"_I knew this was going to happen, I've always known that he was eventually going to take them. I hate the" _their mothers voice rang out, and he quickly pressed the pause button.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked them.

"She would never say that" Kathryn insisted, tears flowing down her checks.

"Well, she did, so deal with it" he growled, and glanced at Greg, who was quiet, his jaw set. "What about you Greggy? Do you believe me?" but the boy just turned his head so he was looking at the far wall, and the man walked out again.

"You can't believe him, mom would never say that" Kathryn told her twin.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Kath. It was mom, but it sounded funny, like she went from depressed to mad in the middle of the sentence" he explained, his jaw still set.

"Yeah, maybe, he caught her saying a bunch of stuff, then edited it" she suggested.

"Possibly, but he must be good."

"You know mom could never say that about us, we don't even know if she was saying that she hates us, she never finished saying them."

"You caught that as well?"

"Yeah." And they drifted off again.

* * *

"Wake up, we're leaving" Greg was woken by rough shaking.

"Wadda ya want?" Greg mumbled, then woke up fully, glaring at the man. The man pulled out a roll of duck tape, tore a piece off, and taped his mouth shut. The man moved over to Kathryn.

"Wake up" he yelled as he shook her, she slowly opened her eyes, and let out a small scream when she saw who was waking her up. The man repeated the action with the tape on Kathryn. He picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder, then left.

A few minutes later he came back and threw Greg over his shoulder as well. He walked out the room, down a dark hall, and finally threw a door that was at the end of the hall, and into the bright daylight. He walked up to a small car, and threw him into the trunk, on top of his sister.

**So, you like it? I will alternete between the CSIs and the Twins for a little bit, so the next chap will have the CSIs, now, please, press the button, do it, do it, DO IT! please:)**


	26. Dream

**Yippee, new chap, and a huge one, just read it and thou shall find out why. six reviews for the last chap, yeah!! you all saw the last ep, right? cause if you didnt skip this part, k, I cant belielve they actually let him die!! but it was so good, okay, you can read now, please vote on my poll, it will help me figure a lot out, and now read on:)**

_She was walking through the desert, alone. She kept glancing around, but saw no one, saw nothing. Suddenly, she heard someone scream ahead of her. She started to run, but couldn't catch up to whoever it was. She ran for who knows how long, when she found herself falling face-first in a large puddle of water._

_She lifted herself up so her torso was above the water, and looked into the liquid. She saw herself as a teenager. Her eyes were brown, her gap was open, and her hair was at her shoulders and curled. As she watched the water, it rippled, even though she didn't move, and more faces appeared. She looked around her, but saw no one. She looked back at the water, and took in the faces._

_The two right next to her were fully-grown. To her right was a woman with her brown hair and brown eyes, and to her left was a man, also with brown hair, but dark green eyes. Her parents._

_After her mom, was a girl, a few years older then herself. She had blond hair, and blue eyes, a teenaged Catherine. After Catherine was a boy, about the same age, with curly dark-brown hair, and sea green eyes, Warrick._

_On the other side of her dad was a man with curly brown hair, and blue eyes, Grissom. After Grissom was a younger boy with short brown hair and brown eyes, Nick. And, the farthest away, and the youngest there, another boy with brown eyes and hair, Greg._

_They were all there, all smiling back at her, all happy to see her._

_Suddenly, the water rippled again, and she was surrounded by different people. They were all older then her, and all women. Right next to her was the woman closest to her age, she immediately recognized the sandy ear length hair, and bright blue eyes._

"_Alice" she whispered, and Alice winked at her, before the water rippled once more. This time instead of seeing friends in the water, she saw a monster._

_A tall man with dirty blond hair and cold, piercing eyes was standing over her. She tried to move, to stand up and run from him, but she couldn't move. Her hands were stuck to the ground, as well as her knees. He bent down, and reached out to her, but when he touched her, she didn't feel a thing, until he lifted one hand up, and plunged down into her back. She felt a dull pain, and tried to let out a scream, but her mouth wouldn't open. His mouth turned into a smile that sent chills up her back._

_He suddenly burst out of the water, and wrapped his hands around her neck. She couldn't breath, and felt her life fading. She suddenly let out a huge scream._

She sat up with a jolt, her scream still ringing in her throat, and tears running down her face. As the scream ended, she heard footsteps coming towards the room she was in. The door was thrown open, and Catherine burst in, with Warrick right behind her, his gun in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked her. "Chant, are you okay?" she asked again when Chant didn't reply. The brunette turned to look at her, and shook her head.

"No, not Chant" she whispered.

"Not Chant?" Warrick asked.

"Sara" she whispered even quietly.

"What about Sara?" Catherine asked.

"Me, I'm Sara" she told them, her voice still low.

"You.. you're Sara?" the blond quietly asked.

"Yes" was all she got out before Catherine pulled her into her arms.

"We've missed you so much" she whispered. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I didn't know. I… I lost my memory when I was in that desert" she explained, and Catherine stepped back, and Warrick gave her a quick hug.

"We have to tell the others" he said in his low voice.

"I'll call them, and tell them to meet us hear" Catherine suggested.

"What's up with your eyes?" Warrick asked after his wife left.

"Oh, these" she laughed through her tears, and popped her contacts out.

"Only you would of gotten those" he laughed, and Catherine came back, with her cell phone.

"I'm sorry Gil, but you have to come over here" she said. "I can't tell you why you have to come, but I promise you, you will like it… yes, I promise… just get your ass over here…no, now, the boys are on their way as well…yeah, yeah, bye," and she hung up. "They are all on their way" she told them. "Gil is going to flip."

"We might as well make some coffee, or you know they are going to badger us to no end" Warrick suggested, and walked out.

"So, where have you been all this time?" Catherine asked.

"I'll tell you, but I only want to say it once, so, can you wait?" Sara asked.

"Sure, lets go check on Warrick" the blond suggested, and they walked out of the room, and towards the kitchen. As they passed the living room, the doorbell rang, and Catherine went to answer it as Sara kept walking to the kitchen, were Nick already sat on one of the bar chairs at the island. Catherine entered a few minutes later with Greg in tow.

"So, why are we gathered here?" Greg asked.

"Wait until Gil arrives" Catherine said, sounding like she had already told him before.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've actually called him Gil. The last time was before I joined the lab" Greg commented.

"Me to man" Nick added, as the bell rang. Catherine went to go get it, and the boys fell silent. Catherine soon came back with Grissom behind her.

"Can you tell us why we are, now?" Greg asked, stressing the now as he sat on the last bar chair.

"No, I can't" Catherine told him, and he stared at her.

"But, I can" Sara cut in before he could say anything, everyone turned so they looked at her. She had her head down, so her hair covered her face, and was leaning on the fridge. They sat there for a few moments, staring at her, before she raised her head.

"You have brown eyes?" Greg asked. "If that is the good news, it could of waited until shift, or at least until I woke up" he grumbled. Sara looked from him to Nick, who just looked confused, to Grissom. His face had lit up when he saw her, but he didn't say anything.

"Gil?" she asked, and her voice broke the spell.

"Sara?" he questioned, she nodded, and his face split in two as his mouth formed a smile. He slowly walked over to her, and she took a step closer to him. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her off the floor.

"I've missed you so much" he whispered into her hair.

**So, you like? please tell me, even if you shall never review this story again, but please, dont do that:)**


	27. Dragon

**yet another update, dont have much to say, but thanks to the seven people who reviewed, I appreciate it, now, READ--**

When he woke up, he had no idea where he was, but he was cramped, and it felt like someone was next to him. Suddenly, it hit him. He was in some guys' trunk, with his sister. He tried to open his mouth, and found that someone had taking the tape off.

"Kath, Kath" he whispered, but she didn't respond. "Kathryn," he tried again, louder this time.

"What?" she whispered, still half asleep.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not coming up with else.

"Yeah, you?" she replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How long do you think we have been in here?"

"No clue" she told him, when suddenly, the absence of noise and the shaking of the car alerted them that they had stopped moving. A few minutes later, the trunk was thrown open, and the squinted against the light. They saw the man against the light as he grabbed Greg. He threw the boy over his shoulder, then grabbed Kathryn, and threw her over the other shoulder. The twins tried to struggle, but could hardly even move with their bonds.

He walked towards an old building, and threw the door open. He walked down a hall, and walked into a large room. He put them down, and cut their bonds, before leaving them in the room.

"What is this place?" Kathryn asked, shaking as she stood up.

"I, don't know" Greg answered, as he also stood up. They looked around. They found the remains of old cages when Kathryn called out.

"There's blood on the walls" she said, backing away from the walls. Greg joined her. "Where are we?" she whispered, as she sunk to the floor, Greg followed, and they huddled together on the cement floor, and soon fell asleep.

A few hour later they were woken by a sudden pain in their sides. They opened their eyes, and found the man standing over them.

"Food" was all he said, as he dropped a paper bag next to them, and left. Greg opened the bag, and found two water bottles, two bags of potato chips, and two bananas. He handed Kathryn one of each.

"Do you thing he drugged them?" she asked.

"I doubt it, they are all sealed" he replied, opening his water.

They ate, and looked around, more.

"Hey, look at this" Greg called from a corner, he was holding something in his hands. Kathryn walked over to him, and took it.

"It's a necklace" she muttered, holding it close for a better look. The chain was broken a few inches from the clasp, but other then that, it was in perfect condition. She held the broken pieces together, and looked at the object that hung from it. It was a bronze dragon, obviously from an Asian culture, and perfectly detailed, down to every last scale. In its claws it held a small red gem. She looked closer at the rock, and noticed that it was in the shape of a heart. "Its beautiful" she whispered, taking the original end of it off, and clasping it around her neck with the first unbroken chain.

"Do you think mom is going to find us?" she whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"I hope so, Kathryn, I really do hope so" Greg whispered back, holding his sister as they sat on the ground.

"Do you think she is alright? From the crash I mean?" she asked.

"I'm sure she is, she's strong" he replied, and they lay on their sides, falling asleep.

**So, you like it? tell me, in your very own, personalized, review, yes, they are hot, and leaving fast, so give one when you can:)**


	28. HubBub

**Sorry for hte wait today, but I have been so busy, double-header today. anyway, thanks to my three reviewers, you made my week, now just a few more review, and it shall make my month. and once again, I have a poll on my profile, please vote, or I shall hold the next chap for an extra week, I can do it, I have a tournament next weekend, and will hardly be home, I just want 15 more votes. Oh, and can someone tell me something about the last ep, I missed it cause I went to the Carrie Underwood concert on Thurs, thanks, now, read:)**

"Sara?" another voice asked, pulling Sara and Grissom apart. Sara looked around, and saw the source of the voice.

"Hi Greg" she replied, holding her arms out, he almost ran into them.

"Don't ever do that to us again" he almost yelled as he pulled back.

"There wasn't much I could do Greggo," she started, but was cut off as Nick grabbed her.

"I've missed you as well" she reassured him. "As I was saying. After I was taken, I was…kept in a… a building a good distance from the city for the… the first year. On the one-year mark, he came in, and killed them all, he killed all of them, but Alice and me. We had to watch as he killed them all, there was…so much blood, and their screams haunted me even after I lost my memory. After he killed them all, he… he tied Alice and me up, and threw us into the back of his car. After a while, we crashed and someone opened the trunk, Alice and I were so scared, we thought it was him, but the man pulled us out, and cut the rope. He died, we saw him die because he had lost too much blood in the crash.

"We ran… into the desert, we didn't stop, we couldn't stop, we were too scared that if we did… that he would catch us. We finally found the cave that Nick found at the scene. We stayed there for a while, but Alice… she told me to leave her, that she was going to die anyway. I couldn't do it, I… I managed to convince her to stay with me. We continued walking, until… until she collapsed. She died, my anchor for the last year, and I watched her die. I watched as her breathing stopped. I couldn't leave her out in the open for the animals, so I… I dug the grave she was found in, and I covered her in sand and rocks. After she died, I… I kept on walking, until I passed out by a road. The next thing I knew, I was in the RV with Aime" she sobbed, the entire thing coming back to her.

"It's okay Sara" Grissom whispered into her hair as he pulled her closer. The rest crowded around her, wrapping their arms around each other. For the first time in years, she not only felt loved, but she also felt whole, like a part of her was found, which, technically, had been.

"We need to find them" Sara suddenly whispered.

"What?" Greg asked, caught up in the moment.

"The twins, I named them Kathryn and Greg because the names seemed to bring comfort, and they were so familiar, that I couldn't think of any other names" she started. "But, they are his kids, and he knows it, that's why he started killing the twins, they reminded him of them. We need to find them" she finished.

"Wait Sara, where did he keep you?" Catherine suddenly asked.

"In an old, abandoned warehouse somewhere in the desert, why?" she sniffed.

"He might be keeping him there" Nick explained, and her face lit up.

"I might be able to give you an idea of where it is" she exclaimed, they broke the hug, and almost ran out of the house, to the cars.

* * *

"Whow, what's the hub-bub?" Brass asked as they ran into the lab.

"We have an idea of where the twins might be" Warrick stopped and explained, before darting after the other CSIs, leaving Brass behind, just a little confused.

"Okay, here's a map of the desert" Grissom started, laying the map out on the layout rooms table. "This was were Alice was found, and this is where the cave is," he said, pointing at each point. "Can you tell us what way you were running when you found cave?" he quietly asked her. Sara stared at the map, taking all of the points in.

"I think we ran from the highway, there" she replied, pointing to a highway a few miles from the cave. "And the car was driving towards the city, so the warehouse must be far into the desert."

"There's a few warehouses out there" Nick commented from the computer.

"Are any owned by families or anything like that?" Warrick asked.

"Umm, two have collapsed, one is owned by the city, and the last is owned by the Laster family" he read.

"The Laster one, I'm sure of it" Sara whispered, Grissom stood behind her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"I'll call Brass, and get him to send some uniforms to meet up there" he ordered, pulling out his phone, while Catherine led them to the cars. "He's going to meet us at the warehouse," he told them, before they climbed into the cars.

**So, wadda think? please tell me, please:)**


	29. Bang

**I'm really sorry for the dealy, but like I said, I had a tournament this weekend, my team sucked, again, and lost every game. I was so tired, and since we don't have school today, that the world for teacher work days, I am putting it up, well, now. Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chap, and the people who actually voted in my poll, please people, VOTE!!!! and it goes double if you are at least a 18 year old American, thanks you, now read:)**

"Greg, did you hear that?" the young girl asked, bolting up, her head moving side to side.

"Hear what?" the boy groggily asked.

"That noise, it sounded like knocking almost" she explained, straining her ears to catch the sound again, when it rang through the building, louder this time.

"What do you think it is?" Greg asked her, getting to his feet, then helped Kathryn up.

"Maybe he has some visitors?" she suggested, as a voice then rang through the building.

"LVPD, open up" the deep voice said.

"They are coming to get us" she squealed, jumping up and down, hugging her brother. Her jubilation was cut short, however, when the man burst in. He tied their hands behind their backs, and taped their mouths shut. He then tied their hands to each others, limiting their movement.

"Be good until they leave, and I will let your mother live" he whispered, and quickly left bolting the door behind him, and turning the light off. He then started yelling at the front door. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Greg stared at the door, the cops had come to find them, but they weren't going to. He could hear Kathryn silently sobbing behind him, knowing that she feared for their mother as much as for themselves, he knew he did.

Kathryn couldn't stop crying everything was just too much to bear. The cops were at the door, most likely looking for them. The man had just threatened her mother. And she was starting to think that they would never be found.

They were both thrown out of their thoughts, and Kathryn's crying got louder, by shouting, a and a few deafening bangs, and a small scream.

**So, what do you think, please tell me:)**


	30. Mine

**I'm really sorry for the late update, again, but my internet crashed, then the site wouldnt let anybody do anything, then school, and I just managed to get on. umm, I got three reviews, please, I really want more, and my soccer team finally won a game this saturday, 5-3, I was so happy, now, read and review:)**

"LVPD open up" Brass as he pounded on the door. He repeated it a few times before a man opened the door.

"What can I help you with?" the man asked.

"We have a warrant to search the premises" he explained, handing the paper to the man, who took it, then looked it over.

"Why do you need to search it?" he asked.

"We have our reasons" Brass simply said, trying to get inside, but the man stopped him.

"I have a right to know" he told Brass.

"We have reasons to believe that your building was used to house the women taken by the World Killer" Brass explained.

"Umm, okay, search all you want" he relented, and let them walk inside. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" he asked.

"No, we're fine" Grissom replied, from the back of the group. His arm was around Sara, who had refused to stay behind, no matter how much they had begged her. The man slammed the door behind him, and bolted it shut, causing the CSIs to turn around in shock.

"Well, well, well, little Sara Sidle, all grown up" he sneered, pulling a gun out of his jeans waist, the CSIs pulled theirs out, Grissom moved in front of Sara, but she refused to, and stood next to him. She was pushed slightly into Grissom by Brass fighting his way to the front of the group. "I always thought that you would be the one to live, and possibly lead the cops here just not for this reason."

"Where are they?" Sara asked, her voice only quivering slightly.

"Who? Oh, that's right, my twins, I can't tell you. That would just ruin my fun, and I love to have my fun, remember?" he asked her.

"We have you surrounded, Paul Laster" Brass calmly said.

"Congratulations, you know my name, and I know all of yours. Gilbert Grissom, Catherine Brown, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders, and of course, the lovely Sara Sidle. I watched you all that night, walking to the theaters, then leaving. And now, a new member has joined your little group, James Brass, the hardcore detective" he told them, watching their faces go from shocked, to disgusted, to angered. "Yes, and since I found out that Sara dear lived, I have watched the twins grow up. They are so strong, so much like their mother, and yet you haven't told them about me, I'm hurt Sara, really hurt.

"Why would I tell them about you?" she asked, her voice was angry, her fear forgotten.

"It is normal to tell your children about their father, isn't it?" he asked, fake innocence laced in his voice.

"Not when their father kidnapped her, then raped her" she replied. Grissom pulled her closer, which just angered Paul.

"Don't touch her," he yelled.

"No, you stay away from her, stay away from the twins, stay away from all of us" Grissom yelled back. Paul suddenly raised his gun, and shot, Grissom and Brass quickly returned the fire.

**Now, you have read, and press the new button directly under my words, you see it?? its there\/, now, press it, and review, please:)**


	31. Yells

**Yes, tis on time, no soccer today:( stupid rain, so I have time, hope you like it, thanks to all the revewers last time, now, R&R:)**

Sara let out a small scream as she felt Grissom go slack next her, but she couldn't pull her eyes from the sight of Paul bleeding out onto the floor. It was almost over, he was dying. Brass walked up to him, and felt for a pulse. When he found one, he started to question the man.

"Where are they?" he asked, his voice low.

"Like Hell" Paul spat back.

"Tell me where they are" Brass growled, Paul didn't say anything, he just glanced over at Sara, and blew her a kiss as the light left his eyes. Sighing Brass looked over his shoulder at Sara, to find her shaking. Catherine walked up behind her, and turned her around, before pulling her into her arms. Shifting his gaze slightly, he saw something that almost made him panic.

"Gil," he gasped as he saw his best friend on the ground.

When she heard Brass, Sara looked down at where Grissom had been standing. Tears came to her eyes as it clicked in her mind. When Paul had shot, it hadn't gone wide as she had thought.

It had hit Grissom.

Falling to her knees, the tears really started to fall. She slowly raised her arm, and brushed his hair back, bowing down, she rested her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. As he felt the contact, his eyes opened slightly.

"Sara" he croaked. Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up.

"Gil," she whispered.

"I'm going to be okay, don't worry" he reassured her.

"But, please" she gasped.

"I'll be fine, go find the twins" he whispered as the paramedics rushed up, and started working on his wound. "Go, go find them" he repeated as they wheeled him away. Tears still rolling down her face, Sara nodded, and turned to others.

"You okay?" Catherine asked, pulling the other woman into her arms again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's find the twins" she said, pulling back, and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Okay, you need to think, where did he keep you?" the blond quietly questioned. Sara thought for a moment, before walking a little bit down the hall. After a moment, she turned around, to see that nobody was following her.

"Are you coming?" she asked, causing the others to jump slightly and slowly follow her. "I never actually saw the halls, but I remember the route he used when he took Alice and me to the car" she mumbled, mostly to herself, but loud enough for the others to hear her. "It should be right down here" she said as she turned a corner that none of the others had seen before she disappeared behind it. They poked their heads around the wall, to find her standing in front of a metal door with deadlocks keeping it shut.

"He always kept it locked, that was how we knew he was really gone, the lock would slam" she said, lightly touching the door. "They have to be in there, but it's locked, and he always hid the key, he told us so many times that even if the cops found this place, they wouldn't be able to get in" she mumbled.

After a few minutes of silence the tem was startled by a loud banging sound. Sara had started to pound on the door.

"Greg, Kathryn, are you in there?" she yelled. The only response was muffled yells. "Hold on babies, we're going to get you out."

**Now, press the button right there\/(did I get it this time?) anyway, please press it, and review please, I dont get money for this gig, so I want something:)**


	32. Stomp

**I'm so sory about the wait, but ehre it is, the next chap, oh, I finished writing it the other day, I just need to finish the epilouge, tis almost dont, now read, and review, please:)**

Kathryn tried to scream through the tape as silence filled the room. Only one thing was on her mind, had her mother gotten shot? The thought chilled her to her bones. She didn't think she could live without her mother.

Greg's mind was racing, who had screamed? Had anybody gotten shot? Was his mother all right? Were they ever going to get out of their metal prison? But he had no answer to the questions, and wondered if he ever would.

They sat there, struggling with their bonds for a while, until they finally gave up.

Kathryn suddenly stomped her foot five times fast, Greg perked as she did. It was a code they had come up with long ago so they could 'talk' at night. Five fast stops meant 'What happened?' He answered with two fast stomps, 'I don't know.'

Kathryn pulled her knees to her chest, put her head on them, and started to shake. Greg quickly stomped two times slowly, and three times fast, 'don't cry.'

Kathryn was about to respond when loud banging rang in their ears, followed by yelling.

"Greg, Kathryn, are you in there?" their mothers voice yelled.

The only way they could respond was by screaming through the duck tape.

"Hold on babies, we're going to get you out" she replied, and Kathryn stated to shake again, with joy this time. They waited, stomping to each other, and listening to their mother's voice.

It felt like forever when they heard a clang by the door, like metal on metal. For a few minutes, the only noise in the entire warehouse was the scraping of the EMTs trying to pry the lock open with the Jaws of Life.

The twins suddenly cringed when they were bathed in light. A moment later they each saw a paramedic in front of them, who slowly removed the tape, while another untied the rope, each handing the object to one of their mothers colleagues who put them into a plastic bag. Just seconds later they were pulled into a pair of strong arms. They leaned into the person, trying to bury into her. She rested her head between theirs.

"Are you two okay?" she whispered, they each nodded, refusing to move any further. "Thank God I found you" she said, pulling back slightly, looking each of them over. They were slightly suprised to see that their mother had taken her contacts and bridge out, but they liked her better without them.

"Miss, please, we have to take them to the hospital" a paramedic said, coming up to the group.

"Okay, but I'm going with them" she replied, the man just nodded before he lead them out to the ambulances.

**Now, review, and lets see if I get the button this time, tis, right \/ there, please let it be so, press it, and type, that all, please:)**


	33. Soon

**Yes, it's another Saturday, which means- UPDATE!!! only one more chap and the epilouge after this, sad huh? oh, and the twins full names are Kathryn Laura, and Gregor Nicholas, the reason is in htis chap, just read it, then review it at the end. oh, the first review for this chap is my 100th review, review reight away for a chance to get your name in next weeks chap, KK:)**

"So, you knew them since before you were our age?" Kathryn asked her mother after she had explained everything to them.

"Yup" Sara replied.

"But the guy, he took you from them, but you escaped" Greg continued.

"That's when I met Aunt Aime, and her family" Sara finished.

"And the reason you gave us our names is because they were familiar to you?" he added.

"Plus, I like them" Sara told him.

"That man, the one who took us, he was our father?" Kathryn whispered.

"In a way, he is the reason you were born, but he will never be your father, think of him as, your sperm donor" she explained, rubbing her daughters back.

"Okay," the twins both whispered before they dozed off. Sara slowly got off of Kathryn's bed, and walked out of the hospital room. She walked down the hall a bit, and turned into another room.

"How did they take it?" Grissom asked her when she walked in.

"They're fine about it, really, or, they seem fine about it" she replied, laying down on the bed next to him. "How are you?" she asked, lightly touching the bandage on his arm.

"I'll be fine, the bullet missed everything important" he laughed, then looked up as someone else walked in.

"Hey Gil, Cha… Sara, sorry" Brass said.

"It's okay, it'll take some time to get used to respond to it anyway" she laughed.

"Well, Sara, I need to know something" he started.

"Yeah?" she urged.

"Well, do you want me to call your parents, or do you want to?" he asked, his voice light.

"I completely forgot, I have to call them," she exclaimed, jumping off of the bed. "I'll be right back. Wait, it's the same number as before, right?" she asked, and rushed off when Brass nodded, leaving the two laughing men behind her.

She soon found a payphone by the waiting room, and entered a few quarters before dialing the number. The phone was picked up after three rings, and a woman's voice came through the line.

"This is the Sidle residence," she said.

"Mom" Sara whispered, tears fighting to leave her eyes.

"Sara?" Laura asked, her voice quiet.

"Hi mom" Sara replied.

"Oh my god Sara, please tell me its really you, not a joke" the woman pleaded.

"It's really me mom, I'm back," she laughed as a few tears fell down her face.

"Where are you? Your dad and I will be there as soon as we can" Laura asked, her voice filled with joy.

"I'm at Desert Palm Hospital, in Vegas" Sara instantly replied.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"No mom, but there are a few people I want you to meet."

"We'll be there soon, don't worry."

"See you soon, mom" Sara said, not wanting to say bye.

"See you soon" Laura replied, and hung up.

**What do yout think? I almost forgote to bring back her parents, but I rememberd, thats good, oh, I have a new poll up on my profile, you need to vote or I wont know what to start posting when this is done, just click in on of the circles, after you type your review, got it? good:)**


	34. Grands

**Okay here it is, and I noticed my mistake with Kathrynns name, Saras name is Lauren, so lets just say that cause Sara lost her memory, she didnt know the difference, and it sounds better. thanks to my reviewers, and to my 100th- minniesnopittytattybell, congrats! only the epilouge after this, so only two more chances to review, please do, it makes me feel all worm and fuzzy inside:)**

"I'm looking for Sara Sidle" a woman told the attendant at the front desk of the hospital. The attendant looked up to see a tall woman with brunette hair and brown eyes, and a taller man behind her with ruffled brown hair and deep green eyes. The attendant looked back down and quickly looked through the computer.

"And who might you be?" she asked.

"I'm her mother, Lauren, and this is her father, Dan

"I'm afraid she's not in the computer" the woman told Lauren.

"She has to be here somewhere" the man with Laura told the woman.

"That's cause I checked out," a voice from behind them said. Lauren and Dan both turned, to see a tall, woman with brown eyes, and brunette past her shoulder blades.

"Sara," Lauren whispered taking a few steps closer to her daughter, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hi, Mom" Sara replied, tears also in her eyes, one broke past the others, and as it rolled down her cheek more followed. Lauren quickly filled the space, pulling Sara into her arms, and her tears fell as well.

"I've missed you so much Sara, more then you will ever know," she said, moving over to let Dan give Sara a hug. He pulled his daughter into a giant bear hug, squeezing her tight.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I'll explain everything, but, I want you to meet some people first" she replied, leading down the hall. After a while she turned into a room filled with people. Sara made her way to the center of the room where two children sat on the bed, quietly talking to each other.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kathryn and Greg, your grandchildren" Sara said, as the twins looked up. Lauren and Dan stood there, shock on their faces.

"Our, grandchildren?" Lauren whispered.

"We have grandparents?" Kathryn exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course you do" Sara laughed, which broke the silence that everyone else had fallen under. Her parents started talking with the twins, and a strong arm circled her waist from behind.

"They look so happy" Grissom whispered in her ear.

"They didn't think they would ever see me again, let alone have two grandchildren" she laughed.

**Did you like it? how about you give me an early christmas present and review, thanks:)**


	35. Epilouge Grads

**Okay, here it is, the epilouge, the last update, I want to thank everyone for staying with me, and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really means alot to me, now can everyone do me a huge favor, and review this chap, please, thanks you, now, go on and read the last chap:)**

"Come on Grandma, we're going to be late" a teenage girl called from door of a large two story house. Her long, curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a pale blue stripe running through the brown, and her dark brown eyes were hidden behind a pair thin glasses. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a 'Warriors for Change' shirt. Not long after she had called, an older woman walked down the stairs, her brown hair was cut short, and had stripes of gray throughout it.

"Hold on Kathryn, did your mother never teach you patience?" Laura asked her granddaughter, as they walked out the door.

"Yes, she did, but I chose to forgo it" Kathryn laughed, locking the door behind her.

"You really are your mothers daughter" Laura mumbled.

"And my Grandmothers granddaughter" the girl laughed, Lauren lightly backslapped her, but a smile was ruining the effect. Kathryn walked off down the path, with her grandmother close behind her. "I'm driving" Kathryn called back.

"I rest my case" Laura laughed as she got into the car, and Kathryn started it.

After a few minutes of light banter, Kathryn pulled the car into the parking lot of the local high school.

"Kath, over here" a deep voice called, and they saw a boy about Kathryns age. He had short brown hair, with a single, deep green stripe, next to his right eyes, which matched his eyes perfectly. He was already wearing a black graduation gown and a cap.

"You two finally made it" the woman next to him sighed. She looked exactly like Kathryn and Lauren, with curly brown hair that reached the small of her back, and deep brown eyes that showed her every emotion.

"Don't worry, Mom, I would never miss my own graduation" Kathryn laughed.

"We know that, but it doesn't help make your mom cool down" a man said, walking up behind them. His brown hair was curly, and his eyes were a light, ocean blue.

"I know, Dad" Kathryn sighed as she pulled her gown out of the back seat of her car, her cap soon followed. After she had pulled them on, she walked back to join her family.

"You look pretty" her younger sister exclaimed when the five year old saw her.

"Thanks Alice, you look pretty as well" Kathryn replied, causing Alice to look down at the ground sheepishly. Her brown hair fell over her eyes, which were an exact replica of their fathers, as well as, Joseph's, her twin brothers.

"_All Graduates please start heading towards the football field, and all families please head over to the bleachers," _a loud voice said over the speaker system. Kathryn and Greg gave their parents a quick hug, as well as their grandparents, and little siblings, before following the crowd of kids they had faced high school with.

"Now, without further ado, I present the valedictorian for the class of 2006, Kathryn Grissom" the principal of the high school exclaimed, as the class started to clap, and Kathryn climbed up to the stage.

"Hi everyone. Well, here we are, graduation, the day we have looked forward to since we first walked through the front door our freshmen year, back in '02. I know that I, personally, never thought that this day would come, and I'm sure that many of you though that as well.

"But guess what, we made it, we faced our four years in human hell, and are leaving with a bang. We have set standards for the next class' to strive to reach, and all we can do is hope that they don't, so we always remain at the top.

"We have been together since sixth grade, and, due to that, we all know each other, from the top athletes, to the smartest nerd in the Academic Bowl. We are all different, yet even through all of these years, we have remained united. Our class has not fought within itself, and we have emerged as not only the top class at Mater Field High School, but also in the Las Vegas School District" she finished up her speech, sat back down next to Greg as her classmates cheered.

"And, to finish off your senior year of High School, your class president, Gregor Grissom" he called, and everyone clapped as Greg climbed onto stage. He had been class president every year, and was one of the most popular kids in school.

"Hey, guys. I guess this is it, time to say good-bye, and, due to Mater Field tradition, we voted on our last class song. Remember, our previous songs had been, The Freshmen, by Verve Pipe, 100 Year, by Five for Fighting, and Untitled by Simple Plan. And now, the song you all voted on to represent our senior year, Great Escape, by Girls Like Boys. This is the end of our years together, good-bye, and see you all in ten years" he called out, punching the air, and everyone screamed. He bent down and put a new CD in a CD player and the words started to play as he jumped off of the front of the stage.

'_Paper bags and plastic hearts,  
All are belongings in shopping carts.  
It's goodbye,  
But we got one more night.  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town,  
We can make it right._

_Throw it away;  
Forget yesterday,  
We'll make the great escape.  
We won't hear a word they say,  
They don't know us anyway.  
Watch it burn,  
Let it die,  
Cause we are finally free tonight._

_Tonight will change our lives;  
It's so good to be by your side.  
But we'll cry,  
We won't give up the fight.  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs,  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young,  
And we'll feel so alive._

_Throw it away;  
Forget yesterday,  
We'll make the great escape.  
We won't hear a word they say,  
They don't know us anyway.  
Watch it burn,  
Let it die,  
Cause we are finally free tonight._

_All of the wasted time,  
The hours that were left behind,  
The answers that we'll never find,  
They don't mean a thing tonight._

_Throw it away;  
Forget yesterday,  
We'll make the great escape.  
We won't hear a word they say,  
They don't know us anyway._

_Throw it away;  
Forget yesterday,  
We'll make the great escape.  
We won't hear a word they say,  
They don't know us anyway._

_Throw it away;  
Forget yesterday,  
We'll make the great escape.  
We won't hear a word they say,  
They don't know us anyway.  
Watch it burn,  
Let it die,  
Cause we are finally free tonight.'_

When the song ended, everyone cheered as the principal walked back onto the stage.

"Now, when I call your name, please walk up to receive your diploma, and officially leave high school behind you" he said, causing another cheer. After a while the entire class had walked up to the stage, had received their diploma from the principal, and had sat back down. "You are all now free people, good luck with the rest of your lives" he ended, the students cheered and threw their caps into the air.

* * *

"Congratulations" a loud cheer filled their ears as they walked into their house. Greg and Kathryn laughed as everyone jumped out of their hiding spots. Greg jumped over the couch and pulled them both into one of his infamous hugs.

"Leggo G" Greg laughed, pushing him back.

"Leave him alone, he's just so happy for you both" Catherine defended him, but pulled them into a hug as well.

"I cant wait until I go to High School," an eleven year old Lindsey said, her light blond hair had slightly darkened, but her blue eyes were exactly the same. She was holding her three-month-old brother, Steven, who had the same skin tone as their father, but light brown hair, and their mothers blue eyes.

Sara came up behind her, her brown hair had grown, but still stuck up like her fathers, and her eyes matched his as well, a soulful, light green.

"I just can't wait until I turn ten," she added, smiling, reviling a small gap between front teeth.

"Don't worry, you will get there" Kathryn told her, ruffling her hair.

The twin's mother stepped back and watched everyone congratulate the two graduates as she thought back on the years. Just six years ago she had no memory, and was the single mother of twin ten-year-olds. Now, she was married to, believe it or not, her high school sweetheart, and had another set of twins. Alice who looked like her, but had Gils eyes, and Joseph, who was the spitting image of his father.

The twins had grown up so much. They were both taller then her now, and Greg was almost as tall as Warrick. Kathryn had had the same boyfriend since their sophomore year, while Greg had only had one girlfriend, who he had quickly left.

A few years back she, Kathryn and Greg had sat down and slowly written their story. Sara had written, censored, of course, what had happen from when she had been taken, and the twins mainly wrote from when they were taken, but also put in parts of what it was like growing up with a mother with no memory and hid her appearance. It was an instant hit, all over the world, and they had raked together a decent amount of money, which would have gone to their college, if they hadn't gotten scholarships, so it was going to the younger twins instead.

She had also met the families of the other girls Paul had taken. She had expected them to be angry that she had survived, but they had all been happy to see her, and that at least she had survived. The most emotional had been Alice's family. She had connected with Alice more then any of the other girls, and had been with her when she had died. They had burst out in tears when she told them that she was going to name her next daughter Alice.

They had all grown up.

They had all left the memories behind them.

They were all happy to.

**Okay, the last AN, makes me kinda emotional, the song is Great Escape by Girls like Boys, obivously. Now, do this for me, review the chap, please, then, when you are done with that, as it can take less then a minute if it is short, go to my profile, and vote on what major story I'm going to wirk on next, it will stay up until the new year, and I will post drabbles untill then, but I need to know what the reader want me to , once again:)**


End file.
